I Keep Running Into You
by DaWaffle
Summary: Bella returns to Hogwarts after the mission to bring Edward to Dumbledore fails.She's still depressed from the break-up.But when she returns to find Edward back as a profesor, her life may change forever. What didn't Dumbledore say? Better summary inside.
1. Introduction

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**This is sort of like the introduction to the story.**

**It will get better.**

So, in this story crossover, Isabella Swan sort of takes Harry's place as the Chosen one or the Girl Who Lived and instead of having a lightning bolt shaped scar, she has the dark mark on her wrist. Although she is not a death eater. Over the Summer, Dumbledore sent her to Froks on a mission to bring back the vampire Edward Cullen (if you've read twilight, it stops right after Cullen breaks up with her). Now, in bella's sixth year, Edward comes back as a professor. She doesn't know why or how even. Id Dumbledore hiding somthing from her. And why is Harry acting even weirder than before? Ron shows feelings for Hermione, and Malfoy is still as foul as ever, now that he's a death eater too. The story is pretty much the same except for the fact the Bella replaces Harry.

INTRO

"_Swan, Isabella"_

_I head professor McGonagall say my name as I went up and put the sorting hat on my head._

_I heard whispers behind me as I went up._

"_THE Isabella Swan?"_

"_Swan did she say?"_

"_Hmmm, courage isn't something you lack, Bella. A fascinating mind, I see. A thirst to prove one's self. Ambition greater than one can imagine…difficult. Very… We'll have to make do with Slytherin of course… I see him in you…" The sorting hat whispered in my ear._

"_WHAT?!" I yelled and everyone stared at me._

_I've heard about Slytherin, nasty place. It would only change me for the worse._

_It wasn't my fault, either. I am, of course, Slytherin's descendant. One of the last one's remaining._

_I had to convince the hat otherwise. I couldn't let family and relationship descendant rubbish get involved with my life._

_I had to tell him no._

Of course, that's only a memory.

Isabella Swan, a Gryffindor sixth year, with best friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. We were sitting in our compartment on the Hogwarts Express, after the worst mission ever.

You see, everyone knows my name. I'm famous. I survived the Avada Kedevra, the worst killing curse. Isabella Swan, the one with the dark mark on her wrist.

Of course, I'm not a Death Eater. It was that night… the night my parents died. He tried killing me, but only left a mark on me that showed that I was working for him. To this date, no one really knows why.

But Dumbledore thinks of me as his favorite student. He gave me a rather important mission last year. A mission that failed, unfortunately. I was to go to Forks, Washington. Maybe you've heard the story. It's all over now, though. I've learned an important lesson, never to get close to anyone. Ever.

"So, who do you think is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, this year?" Hermione started to fill the awkward silence.

"Dunno…"Ron simply grunted, looking out the window.

"Well, can't be worse than Umbrige, can it?" I said gloomily.

"Right," Harry agreed.

Hermione sighed, "Even if you did get the vampire, Bella," Hermione said, knowing she would get lip lash for even thinking of bringing up this idea, "It might not have worked well either way. The plan wasn't well thought out. I said so in the first… Of course, Dumbledore thinks he knows what he's doing."

"Unless…" Harry said darkly, "This was actually part of his plan."

We all looked at him, expecting him to laugh. Had he been serious? Strange, Harry being a Seer, he had awkward moments occasionally.

We were already dressed in our robes; we were getting closer to school.

Soon we found ourselves sitting at our house table, waiting for the first years' sorting and Dumbledore's words.

"Another year," Dumbledore started "I truly look forward to get to know each and every one of you. I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone," He paused and looked at me straight in the eye, and the rest of the students followed along, "And once again the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." They all looked at me, thinking at least Dumbledore would've told _me_. I shook my head no, I didn't know anything.

We all looked back at him; he was now muttering something to Filch.

"And now, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, although much, much older than he seems, Professor Edward Cullen.

The room clapped,

the teachers clapped,

my friends all clapped.

I didn't clap. Edward? Here?

No. Way.

**So that was the introduction, Chapter 1 will come soon.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. The First Day Yikes!

**I don't Own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Edward sat down next to the other teachers.

I just stared at my empty plate.

Could this have been what Harry had meant? That it was Dumbledore's plan all along? For me to get attached to Edward and then lose him only so that the headmaster could find him and make him a teacher?

But what is the significance of him being teacher here?

Dumbledore put his hand up and everyone fell silent. "Yes, thank you professor for joining us for another great year here at Hogwarts. Now I would like to tell all of the sixth years that your divination classes will be postponed until Professor Trelawney can find time to put you in."

I head Harry groan next me.

This is something Harry and I now both had in common, our favorite classes will be ruined this year.

"Now, enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore ended and sat down. Then, magically, the feast appeared before our eyes.

Ron was grabbing and chewing all at the same time, Hermione was still angry about the hous-elves having to prepare the meal, Harry just ate everything that couldn't fit in Ron's plate.

I didn't have much of an appetite.

Edward was horrible; he left me out in the middle of nowhere. I wasn't going to forgive him easily.

But… I still couldn't help but wonder… where was his sister? His brother? His mother? Father? Where did he go? Questions were piling in my head…

"Bella"

I looked up.

"Bella," It was Ron, "Are you going to eat that?"

"No," I gave him my drumstick.

"Bella"

I looked up again.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" I said simply and took a scoop of mashed potatoes.

They knew I met a vampire… They didn't know it was Edward.

It was going to be a long year.

We were heading back to the dormitories, with Ron and Hermione the prefects leading the way, and I stopped.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm going up to Professor Dumbledore's." I answered.

"Ok, I'll tell the others." He said.

"Thanks." And I ran off the opposite direction.

I ran up to the big gargoyle and remembered I don't have the password.

Professor McGonagall came down the steps and said, "Good you're here, Dumbledore wants to see you."

"H-He does?" I stuttered.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "What, come as a surprise to you?" and she left.

I climbed up the spiral staircase that led to his office. When I got there I patiently knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore say, "Come in, Bella."

I walked in and saw Dumbledore sitting on his thrown-like chair. With silver instruments like I remember them still magically twirling, hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello, Professor. Er, you needed to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, sit down, Bella." He gestured his blackened hand toward a chair in front of his desk.

I sat down and waited patiently, "You might have been a little surprised, today, with my choice of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…" I nodded, "Yes, well I'm sorry I didn't tell you my entire plan. But I knew it had to wait, or it wouldn't be done correctly… You knowing wouldn't be as successful…"

I clenched my fists, how could he do this? Not tell me the entire mission that I was totally risking my neck to fulfill.

"Harry told me…" I started and he nodded his head, telling me to keep talking, "That it might have been your plan in the start… for me to fail to bring Edward with me…"

"Yes." Dumbledore said, looking at his bird, Fawkes now, "Your friend the Seer is very wise. I did, in fact, hope you would fail to bring Mr. Cullen with you."

"So… is this all you needed to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, is this why you wanted to come?" He asked me.

"I guess…" I answered, sheepishly.

"Then it seems my work is done, no?" He asked again.

"I guess…" I answered again.

I got up, the conversation felt shorter than it really was. I'm sure most of the Gryffindors would be sleeping. But I was sure I didn't need to ask Dumbledore for our password… I wasn't desperate to go to the common room yet. I still had my Cloak and map with me… I could take a little field trip and check up on Snape.

Then, it seemed like Dumbledore was actually reading my mind, "And Bella, may I advise you not to be strolling around the corridors at night…" I looked at him and then looked away… weird.

So I left his office and headed up the marble stair-case up to the entrance where the Fat Lady was.

"Er, I don't know the password."

"Ugh, you woke me up to tell me you don't know?" She answered, irritated.

"Sorry, can I go in anyway?"

"Yes, of course," she answered with a sarcastic tone, "In the midst of dark times, you could be anyone with a mask or in poly-juice potion. I'll let you right in. Do you think I'm stupid?"

I sighed, "So what, should I sleep out here?" I asked, annoyed now.

"Yes, or go bug the headmaster for your password… I'm sure he'd be pleased to see _you_."

"I was just up there, though." I told her, sort of like whining.

"Oh well…"

"SWAN!" I heard someone yell and quickly turned around.

"Oh great…" I whispered, it was Snape.

"What are you doing, wandering the halls at night? I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't like to see his favorite student disobeying rules like you do…" He sneered.

"I'm not wandering around; I'm trying to get into my common room and−"

"Let's go, Swan, Dumbledore's office. Now!" Snape interrupted.

"Fine, I was going to go up there anyway." I said, but he pretended not to hear.

He led the way up to Dumbledore's office and said, "Acid pops!" and went up the stairs.

He knocked on the door and waited for an "enter" to come in.

"Headmaster," Snape started, "I found this little rule-breaker wandering the halls when she should have been in her dormitory."

"I can explain." I stated.

"Oh, Bella, what did I just tell you?" Dumbledore said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"Professor, I was just standing outside the Fat Lady's portrait when _Professor_ Snape," I heard a snarl, and smiled, "caught me."

"You see, Severus," And Snape got even angrier, "She was just getting into her dormitory. She was out so late because she was with me." Dumbledore reassured Snape.

"Of course" Snape said slowly, glaring at me.

"And your password is, 'Tootle-Ben', Bella." Dumbledore smiled at me, "Good night."

"Thanks, sir, good night." And I left.

I quickly left back to the Fat Lady to get into the common room. I didn't need any more problems that night.

But then I stopped dead.

I heard a voice. I heard the voice. I heard the same voice I've been dreaming about for the entire summer. I heard _his_ voice.

It was faint, like a whisper. Although I knew for him it was like shouting. He was angry. He was speaking to… his sister? It seemed like it was only the two of them.

I leaned closer to the stone wall. He wasn't angry at her. He seemed to be angry at Dumbledore. I heard a door slam and then quickly ran for the stairs. I didn't want to risk getting the Cloak. He could still smell my scent.

I got up the Fat Lady's picture frame and quickly said the password. She unwillingly opened the door and I hastily climbed in. I tripped at the end and then, scrambling to my feet, I heard footsteps.

Hermione.

"Where in the world were you?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Well," I stalled, "I wouldn't say _world_, I mean, I wouldn't leave the castle." I answered her.

She sighed, "Well, come on! Do you have any clue what time it is? And tomorrow we have _classes._"

I rolled my eyes and went up to the girls' dormitories. I plopped on my four-poster bed, but couldn't go to sleep. I had so much squirming in my head. But eventually I fell asleep, only to wake up to a certain someone's shouting.

"Bella! Get up, get up!" Hermione was shaking me.

"What do you want?" I asked, with my eyes still shut.

"Bella! Classes start in ten minutes! You've missed breakfast and now you've got to get ready in two minutes because our first class is all the way in the dungeons. Come on!" She said.

"Oh no!" I got up and rushed to get everything ready. I ran downstairs.

"Come on!" Ron was yelling. We ran all the way downstairs with a second to spare. We sat down in the back of the class with a sniggering Malfoy looking back at us.

"Look who decided to sleep in!" He whisper-laughed.

I rolled my eyes and got out my potions book.

"Welcome, NEWT students, to my especially hard potions class." Snape started off by saying, "Congratulations to actually making it here: To those who worked hard and got good results," He looked at Malfoy and gave what was his version of a smile, "And to those," he added with a grudging voice, "who clawed their way up to somehow, Merlin knows how, and got to be in this class." He shot a glare specifically at me.

"This year we'll be covering…" Snape went on with all the things we'd be studying this year. But instead I droned him out and started doodling on my parchment.

And with my entire foot of parchment wasted with random doodles, the potions hour was finished. As we walked out, I whispered to Hermione, "So, he didn't really say anything important, or give us homework, did he?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Bella, when will you learn? No, fortunately for you it was all drabble of what we'll be doing this year."

We walked up to our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I tried to go slow and savor the last few moments that my limbs were actually intact with the rest of me. Hermione opened the door and walked in. I did the same. We went to the back of the classroom and sat in the very last seat. Harry and I got a table and next to us Hermione and Ron sat. Edward wasn't in the room. He was in his office probably. I just hoped he'd stay there.

**Ok, so that was Chapter 1. I'll soon put up chapter 2 after i get a few reviews. I want to know if you guys like it.**

**I didn't make any major changes in the story that J. wrote. I only added a few new characters such as Bella, Edward, and Alice. The story outline will still (hopefully) be pretty much the same.**

**So please review. Tell me what i can do better or if you like it.**

**I'm always open to ideas.**


	3. Yeah Even the Proffesor is Surprised

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ok, I'm going to upload the chapters (for now) as i write them.**

**I just need a few more reviews to make sure people are into them.**

**I don't own twilight or Harry potter**

Chapter 2

Then, as the bell rang, he walked out of his office. Wearing his wizard robes, he was still as cute as ever…

Wait. What am I saying? I looked into the same eyes that broke my heart a few months ago. Why was I so easy to fall into his trap?

I quickly got a book to read… or hide my face.

"He has to be about the _cutest_ professor we've _ever_ had." Hermione whispered to me. "What are you doing with that book Bella?"

"Oh, um, reading?" I told her.

"This is very unlike you. Set the book down and _look_, Bella." She sat up again and put her dreamy face on.

I saw Ron frown on the other side of Harry. I looked around the room and also saw that almost every single girl sit with their heads resting on their hands and a dreamy face taped across their faces.

If only they knew what a monster he really is.

Not only is he a mean, conniving, foul, person inside. He's also a very lethal vampire. Why, couldn't they tell?

"Welcome," I heard the same silky voice, "My name is Professor Cullen. All of you are very gifted at the Defense Against the Dark Arts, or you wouldn't be here." Was he trying to suck up? Uh oh, I hid under my book again; he was looking around the class.

Well, I thought, he is right. I am pretty gifted in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean, I got an outstanding in my O.W.L.s last year. I was in the bloody Triwizard Cup and won. I produced a full patronus at age thirteen. I killed a basilisk at age twelve. And I even faced Voldemort himself in my first year here.

Yeah, I'm pretty gifted.

"So, I believe all of you have your own copy of the NEWT level books? Yes, well please take them out and turn to page twelve. I don't want to waste an entire first lesson going over what we'll be doing this year like the other professors. I'll let that be a surprise. We'll cut right to the chase and start off by studying how to tell Dark Magic from simple joke shop material."

Some of the girls sniggered. Really, it wasn't that funny.

The entire hour I was buried inside my book. Actually reading for once! Just kidding, how could I be indulged in a book when my super hot ex-boyfriend was only a few feet away and he could easily just come back here and see me?

What would I do if he did though?

Would I say sorry?

Would he say sorry?

Wasn't he sad at all? I was!

Did he feel no regret?

Should I just pretend that I didn't know him?

Yes, I'll just pretend that I didn't know him. He couldn't say anything in front of these students all here anyway. And besides, I'll make sure I'd never get in a place where we were alone, too.

It, overall, seemed like a good enough plan, a few minor flaws that I couldn't really do anything about. No one, except Dumbledore, knew who the vampire it was that I actually met.

Well, not a lot of people even knew about the mission except for my friends.

And besides, I would always just pretend to not know him. He couldn't read _my_ mind.

Yes, this was a good plan. Then why couldn't I set the book down? I didn't want to risk anything I guess. Maybe the longer he didn't know I was here… the better.

I checked the time, only ten minutes left. Could I make it? I took a peak around the room. Edward was in the front talking to another student….a girl student.

Was I jealous? No.

Malfoy was, as usual, picking on some other student sitting in front of him. Crabbe and Goyle weren't here this time to support him. Of course, they couldn't make into this class.

Hermione was stealing glances at Edward, and twirling her hair at the same time.

Ron was looking furious, trying not to show it, and trying to make himself look at his book.

Harry was doing…Merlin knows what. I really didn't know exactly what he was doing. It must be a Seer thing. He was holding a bunch of empty flashcards and every so often, he would quickly flip a random one over and either smile or frown.

I rolled my eyes.

I heard footsteps then quickly buried my face in my book again.

"Hermione, is it?" I heard that same silky voice say on the other side of our table.

"Uh, yes… I think." She stuttered.

Ron's face went pink.

I'd smile, but I was in no position to. _He_ was inches away from me.

"So, I hear you got Outstandings in almost every OWL last year." He said.

She went pink, "Yes… uh, except for where it really matters…" She said in an almost inaudible voice.

But he heard. "Yes, well that is very good anyway. You'll see not a lot of students in here could manage to get that score. It was extremely hard, as I was told." He told her.

"Uh, yes, it was." She stuttered.

"Actually, only two people in here got that score." He said again.

I saw Malfoy turn around, dumbfounded. He must have been the other.

Oh no.

He took another glance at his list. "Yes, Draco Malfoy and…" He took an extra long look at my name, "Isabella Swan?" He quickly looked up at me.

"See, Swan, even the professor is surprised you got good marks." Malfoy sniggered.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all shot him a nasty look. Not me though. I kept staring into those same topaz eyes.

They haven't changed.

**Ok, that was it.**

**Sorry, the story might get a little confusing. Just review and ask any questions you have.**

**I am open to ideas since i'm currently writing this story.**

**Check out my other twiligt fanfic, 15 Years Later**

**Review!**


	4. So What's Dumbledore Hiding?

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Sorry if it get's a little confusing. Just ask any questions by reviweing.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Chapter 3

The bell rang and I left like nothing happened. I didn't dash out because then he'll think I knew him. I had to play cool.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I left and didn't say a word. We all walked out silently, then when we turned the corner Hermione let out a short scream.

"Hermione! What the heck?" I screamed.

"Oh my library!" She screamed, the boys looked confused, "Wasn't he about the cutest professor ever? I hope we always have him! And he seems to be a good teacher." She trailed on.

Ron frowned. "We'll see." I whispered.

"Bella, why don't you seem to like him?" Harry asked.

"Me? I don't even know him, what do you mean?" I said in my defense. I couldn't tell them the truth… at least not know.

"You know what I mean." He reasoned. Yes, I did.

"I don't know…" I pondered.

The rest of the walk to the Great Hall for lunch was quiet until we got there. We sat near the end of the table.

Ron sat farthest away from Hermione. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't really 'announced' that they like each other or anything. He was just paranoid.

Just as we started eating, professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with her fork and stood.

"Anyone wanting to try out for quidditch, the try-out dates are as follows: Hufflepuff tomorrow night, Ravenclaw Wednesday night, Gryffindor is tonight, and Slytherin is Thursday night. More information about the season will be posted in your common rooms." The she sat down.

"Aren't you quidditch captain this year?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I smiled; at least this wouldn't be ruined. I was the best seeker Gryffindor has had since Charlie Weasley. And the youngest in about a century. I had the rules bended for me to play first year. Oh, the good times.

The rest of the day went on pretty normal. Each class I ignored what the teachers were saying they prepared for the year.

At the end of the day when we arrived to the Great Hall again, I sat at the very end. Later, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all joined with me.

"Ready for try-outs?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we need beaters and two chasers." I replied.

"Yeah… Mind if we come watch?" Harry asked.

"Not at all." Ron and I both said at the same time, and then laughed.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard from behind me and turned around. It was Colin Creavy, the one who had a crush on me second year, he came running up to me. "Bella, I got a letter for you. It's from Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" I took the letter from him. I said thanks and he left. I quickly opened it up as Ron, Hermione, and Harry leaned in to see.

"It's one of those lessons I was telling you about. He's scheduled our first one for tonight after the try-outs!"

"Whoa." Harry looked at the letter. "Tell us what happens, ok?"

"Like _you_ don't already know, Harry?" I asked, with a fake-surprised tone.

"Well, of course I already know what happens, but I want it from your perspective now." He said seriously.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything."

No sign of Cullen yet, oh yeah that's what I'm going to call him. We left to the quidditch pitch to get ready. I got my beloved Firebolt and went to the field. There waiting was Ron, Katie Bell, and a bunch of other Gryffindors.

"Ok, if you're not here to try-out, you need to leave. Now." I yelled.

A group of mostly boys left and what was left were Ginny, and a few others whose names I couldn't remember.

An hour later, I made Ginny one of my chasers, I got two buff boys to play beaters, and another short third year as my chasers. **(NOTE: In the story, it's different; I'm changing it a bit)**

"Alright, okay, good team. Now, report to the quidditch pitch early Saturday morning. Our first game isn't until the end of next month so we have plenty of time to get this team ready. Ok now everyone, to the dormitories." I told our team. Then, one by one, we left to the changing rooms and then up to our dormitories.

I was one of the last to leave the changing rooms. When I made sure no one was looking, I grabbed my Marauders map and slipped under my cloak.

It was night out now so I quickly went up to the castle and checked the map. I had to keep an eye out for Snape. He was in… Dumbledore's office? Wait… what was Edward doing there? And Alice? What was going on?

I crept up the stone stairs and kept the breathing noise to a minimum. I quietly whispered the password to Dumbledore's office to the gargoyles and went up those stairs.

I didn't want to knock on the door. I took my cloak off after I remembered that it was okay that I was here. I had forgotten about the lesson.

I stuffed the map and cloak into my bag and waited patiently outside the door. Then I heard a noise, it was Snape, "Headmaster, there is someone outside."

Then I quickly made it look like I was going to knock the door. "Oh yes," I heard Dumbledore say, "I have an appointment tonight."

Then, Snape opened the door, whispered "Of course, it's _you_." And left. I slowly walked in and saw Dumbledore by himself.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled.

"Hi, professor." I looked around the room.

"Is there something?" Dumbledore asked.

"Err; are you here alone, sir?" I asked, not knowing _how_ to ask.

"Yes, well I was with Professor Snape a moment ago." He smiled.

"Uh, yeah, right…" I said, sitting down to the chair he gestured to.

"Did you think I was with someone else?" He interrogated.

"No." I quickly said.

He narrowed his eyes. "Well, like I told you a while back, our lessons…"

I sighed in relief; I couldn't tell him about the map… he'd take it away.

The rest of the evening he showed me memories and such. I saw where Voldemort came from and his mother.

"So, is this what you expected?" Dumbledore asked, beaming his twinkling eyes at me.

"I guess…" I said, "I mean, I thought you'd be teaching me spells and stuff, but this stuff is also pretty important I suppose."

"Spells? You would be the last person who should be taught defensive spells." I smiled, then he went on seriously, "But yes, Bella, this stuff is equally as important. You will know why as we continue."

And with that he said goodbye and I left.

After I got out of his office, I glanced at the map. Now I know why the third floor is off-limits… Edward was there. But wait, so what? Edward wouldn't hunt there… He was probably guarding something there… just like the first year… I walked up to my dormitories. I said the password and got in. Once again the Fat Lady put up a grudge… 'Waking her up in the night blah blah blah, this is the last straw blah blah blah' she says.

Whatever.

I went up to my four-poster bed and pulled the covers over my head. Everyone else was already sleeping, so I couldn't scream. I wanted to scream in my pillow, why! Why me? What did I do?

Tomorrow I could just skip DADA class; Dumbledore himself doesn't think I need it.

But then it would blow my cover. If I skipped DADA, not only would I fail, I'd probably show him that I remember. That I know.

No. It wasn't a good plan. I'd probably run into him anyway.

I'd go to class tomorrow. And I would see… What exactly would happen? I don't know…

Harry would know I guess.

**Ok, so i might not be able to upload for a while.**

**So i wanna try to get at least 13 reviews!**

**And Twilight fans out there: look up my other story '15 Years Later'**

**Review!**


	5. Oh Great, Thanks Malfoy

**I'm sorry if i'm confusing you with all my chapters moving around.**

**There is something wrong with my computer**

**and theres probably something wrong with me too.**

**I don't own harry potter or twilight**

Chapter 4

I woke up early that morning, so this time I wouldn't have to miss breakfast.

I got up and took my time doing things… taking a shower, combing my hair…

Then, soon, Hermione and the other girls woke up, too. "Wow, this is a big step up from yesterday." Hermione sniggered and left for the bathroom.

I decided to beat them to the Great Hall.

I went downstairs and saw Harry waiting.

"Hello?" I startled, "What are you doing so early?"

"I'd ask you the same… but I already know. And besides, yesterday I had a dream that you would wake up early. So I decided to do the same. Ron just woke up." He answered.

"So did Hermione. Let them go down by themselves. Let's go Potter."

And he led the way down to the Great Hall. We walked in and saw only McGonagall at the big table stirring her tea and reading the Daily Prophet. There were a few Ravenclaws sitting at their table, but that was it.

Harry and I sat down across from each other.

We ate and talked about our first day and quidditch try-outs. Then, about an hour later, the rest of the school came down and we were finished with breakfast.

"So, where are you guys going to go or what are you going to do for the next hour?" Hermione reasoned, "Just stay here."

"Yeah, eat again." He glared at Harry, "_Please_."He said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh Ronald, you have a serious problem." Hermione said then sat down and piled a bunch of toast on her plate.

"Er, Hermione?" I asked.

"I'm alright!" She said then stuffed her mouth with eggs.

"Ok…" I gestured my arm toward Harry and together we left the Great Hall.

We hid under my cloak, staring at the map.

"Bella, I think you're being paranoid."

"I'm not being paranoid!" I quickly shouted.

"Shh! Bella, we're not exactly doing anything. You're, like, obsessed with Snape. Just leave it a rest. Look, he's in his office, Ok?" He reasoned.

"No, I know he is staring out his _window_, look" I pointed on the map, "His desk isn't that far off to the left. Now look he's pacing near the door."

"So? What do you suggest? What could he possibly be doing? Give it a rest Bella! He isn't planning world domination if that's what you think. Maybe he's like a triple agent or something. Please just… let's go, class is going to start in five minutes."

We got up and hid the cloak and the map in my bag and went down the stone staircase.

We sat in the back of Snape's classroom, as usual, and Harry kept giving me those looks saying 'that last hour was a complete waste, see? He was just preparing a potion that needed _sunlight_ to brew'.

"Whatever." I whispered.

The rest of the hour I took notes about how the common housefly's urine is somewhat useful.

Then, the moment I've been dreading the most, the bell rang for DADA class.

Again, I walked slowly. Hermione tugged on my sleeve, "Come on, a super hot professor awaits!"

Ron clenched his fists and turned red. Hermione rolled her eyes. She must know then. They probably talked over breakfast.

We arrived in the classroom and I took the very last seat right next to the door. Hermione looked at me in questioning eyes and then sat down unwillingly; of course she wanted a better 'view' by sitting upfront. Ron and Harry sat in the table next to ours and we waited for the class to begin.

I didn't bury my face in my book like last time; I needed to keep my act alive. I would simply act like I was any other student. Err, any other student except without the dreamy face thingy. No way was I stooping that low.

The bell rang and I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I tried thinking of other things so that it would quiet down, he could probably hear it even a mile away.

He came out of his office and to his blackboard to erase the notes of the previous class. "Today," he started off by saying, without looking at the students, "We'll be practicing the spells that you read about in yesterday's lesson. I know that the times are bad, so everyone wants to be assured that their belongings don't contain any dark magic."

He turned around, looking at the very front of the class, or maybe the ground, I couldn't tell.

"The spell for that is '_rivelano dark' _while pointing your wand at the object. Now, on each desk before you is an object, either contain minor dark magic or none. So if you do the spell correctly, you will see the object faintly glowing a red color if it contains Dark Magic, or a green color if none. Understand?"

I took a deep breath and pulled out my wand. I pointed at my object, which happened to be necklace, and shouted '_rivelano dark_' along with all the other students in the class. At my first try, my necklace glowed red. Oh great, I thought, this probably means Cullen is going to come over here and tell me how to get rid of it.

Next to me, Hermione kept on shouting the spell. I looked around, ha! I was the first one to get it.

Malfoy turned around with wide eyes and I smirked, he scowled and turned around.

Then, what I feared happened. Edward came back here.

He looked at me weird, and I felt a sort of strange…feeling. "Wow, this is supposed to be a really hard spell. This is pretty impressive, Isabella."

Isabella? Seriously? Other teachers called me Swan or Bella but him? Ok, well two can play at that game.

"Professor," I looked up but looked only at the top of his bronze colored hair, "You _are_ going to teach us how to get rid of the Dark magic, now, right?"

"W-well, of course." He stuttered. I tilted my head. "We'll be doing that at the end of class when the other students have managed to be able to do this first spell." He answered.

He quickly turned away and went to the next student who had just finished. So? He only cared about the people who succeeded? What about the people who need help? Oh yeah, he isn't a wizard to be able to help them. And, again, he is a professor because…?

When everyone had managed to get the spell right, Edward went back to the front of the class.

"So, now we'll be working on how to rid the objects of their spells, those of you with green glowing objects you can help the person next to you.

"The spell to rid an object of its dark magic is '_liberarsi delle tenebre_'."

The class started shouting at their objects. "_Liberbarsi Delp Tenerbra_." I pointed at the object with my wand.

"Bella, it's '_liberarsi delle tenebere'_" Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, Bella," Malfoy said in a high mocking tone in front of us, "It's '_liberarsi delle tenebre_'" The Slytherins sniggered and then Malfoy said, "Yeah, it feels good to use my brain, you should try it sometime." And the Slytherins sniggered. The whole class fell silent and watch to see what I would say back.

"Yeah, it must feel really good to use your brain." I smiled, "Seeing that it's new and you've never used it before."

"Oh!" The class all smiled and waited to see what Malfoy would do. He quickly shot up in the air and pointed his wand at my throat, and I did the same only by a split-second. "You'll pay for that one, Swan." He whispered.

"Oh yeah? Sorry I left my money upstairs. Wait here, I'll go get it." But I didn't move. The class sniggered. "Think you're funny, eh?" he whispered.

"Not as funny as your face right now… or actually all the time." And the class sniggered again.

"Hey! That's enough." Edward said and took both of our wands out of our hands.

"Hey!" Malfoy and I yelled at the same time.

"You can't take away our wands! What is this? You're type of democracy?" I shouted.

"You can have them back after you serve detention with me Saturday night." He replied calmly.

"WHAT?!" Malfoy and I yelled.

"Look, we _wizards_ need them. So if you would oh-so kindly give mine back," I started, "And mine!" Malfoy yelled, "I would much appreciate it." I finished.

Edward looked taken aback, because he isn't a wizard. "Well, we _professors_ have certain rights you students don't. And this is one of them."

"What if a Death Eater pops out of nowhere, how are we supposed to defend ourselves?" I asked.

"Yeah," Malfoy sniggered, "What if Bella pops out of nowhere, how am I supposed to defend myself?" And the Slytherins all laughed.

Ok, that was it. Was he calling me a Death Eater because I have the Dark Mark on my wrist? When I know for a fact he actually is one? I clenched my fists and tried to keep it in, but with a group of laughing Slytherins, my ex-boyfriend holding my wand, and a hypocrite Malfoy inches away… I couldn't resist.

So I turned around and smacked him. Hard. Right across his face. He fell back and started whimpering.

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth, Harry and Ron both yelled "Yeah!", The class all stood up to get a better view.

Pansy Parkinson, kneeled on the floor next to Malfoy, "Oh no!"

I heard a muffled, "My father will hear about this!" from Malfoy.

"That's it! Fifty points from Gryffindor!" I turned around.

"What? He was asking for it!" I yelled at Edward, "You should take points away from him too!"

"Hm, I don't seem to recall _him_ slapping _you_. Sorry." He responded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Well you think you're all cool and all?" I shot back.

"Bella! You can't talk like that to a professor!" Hermione hissed.

"Well, this wouldn't exactly be the first time, Hermione, if you remember last year I said much worse to Umbrige and Snape." I quickly replied to her.

"You can have these wands back when you serve detention, both of you, every night for the rest of the month." Edward said loudly.

"Well!" I shouted, grabbing my books.

"Where the hell are you going?" Hermione yelled.

"To my next class! The bell just rang!" I shot back.

"Oh yes, I didn't hear it." Hermione quietly whispered to herself.

I didn't wait for anyone to walk with me; I had a free period and then lunch so I decided to go to the common room for both.

I got into the common room and sat on the cool chairs next to the fire. I decided to do my potions homework now so that after _detention_ I wouldn't have to stay up to late.

After an hour I finished and took a nap, I didn't want to go down to lunch. I took out my Marauders map. Did Edward go and hunt? He wasn't on the map… He was probably in the Forbidden Forest...hunting.

Why was my sixth year starting off so bad? Well, I already know the answer.

I've known the answer since my fake 'eighteenth birthday'.

**So Sorry for all the confusion**


	6. Just Confess You're a Bloody Death Eater

**I Am SOOOOO SORRY i accidently skipped this chapter. I Dont know why.**

**Please read this to understand the rest of the chapters.**

**SORRY for the inconvenience.**

**I don't own harry potter or twilight.**

Chapter 5

I woke up just ten minutes before our next class, Transfiguration.

I grabbed my books and put them in my bag. I swung the bag strap over my shoulder and climbed out the portrait hole.

I walked slowly; I met up with Harry half way.

"Hey, awesome thing you did in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. _Wicked_ cool." He clapped my shoulder.

"Thanks, but good things come with a price…" I replied.

"Oh, pish posh, most of our fellow Gryffindors don't care we lost fifty points. You got to punch Malfoy! Pretty stupid, though, doing it in front of a teacher." He said.

"Oh please, teacher? He isn't even a wizard." I regretted saying that right after Harry stopped.

"What do you mean? Is he a muggle?" Harry whispered.

"Err, no. Actually…" I stopped. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Look, my next class is Transfiguration, you already had that. I'll tell you later. Please, I have to go." I said good-bye and then left.

I looked back and saw Harry staring at me with his mouth opened. Oh no, what did I do?

The rest of the day went on pretty normal… or as normal as _my_ life could be.

I tried staying away from Harry as much as I could. But when we went to the Great Hall for dinner, it was rather difficult.

"Bella," Harry whispered. "Tell me, come on!"

"Not here, not now!" I hissed, "But you've got to swear you won't tell anyone what I said to you. No one can know. You shouldn't even know." I told him.

"So you won't tell me?" He sat up.

"I didn't say that. But please keep this quiet." I replied.

Hermione and Ron looked at us weird and then shook their heads and continued their discussion.

"So are you ready for detention with our 'hottie' professor?" Ron asked.

Hermione punched him in the arm and then rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, no." I replied. "I have it with Malfoy and Cullen, my two least favorite people in the school." I told them. Harry shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"Why don't you like him?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Why should I?" I know who he is… He's just bad to the core. I don't like him." I said.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You're acting like you've met him before!" Hermione frowned.

"Whatever, I'm going up now. I'm done." I said, then got up and left for my detention.

The only things I had with me were my map and my cloak. I went into the classroom and saw Malfoy waiting. I gave him a dirty look then turned away.

"This is all your fault you know, Swan." He said.

"My fault? You're the one who started, if you didn't turn around and say how great it felt to use your brain for the first time, none of this would have happened! You disrupted the entire class!" I shot back.

"That's enough." Edward came out of his office with McGonagall and Snape following close behind.

"You two must understand the seriousness of what you have done!" McGonagall said with her lips pressed to a thin white.

"Yes, and seeing how this is all Swan's fault," Snape started and my mouth dropped, "If she were in my house, Professor, she would be on the train home… tonight." He smirked.

"Yes but seeing she's not," McGonagall turned to face Snape, "I think I can procure a proper punishment."

Malfoy sniggered.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" McGonagall frowned.

"You said 'procure a proper punishment'." He said quietly.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and Snape grew a wide snarl.

"So," Edward started, "You two will be doing some community service around the school…"

Both of our mouth dropped, "What do you mean community service? _Surely_ you don't mean doing work and clean and… what do we look like house elves?" Malfoy yelled.

"Malfoy is afraid he'll break a nail or something, aren't you Malfoy?" I smirked.

"Enough, both of you!" McGonagall yelled, "What I mean is you two will help teachers get their lessons ready and stay after class and grade papers and anything else that we ask."

"My _father_ will hear about this," Malfoy said in an almost inaudible muffle.

"So, Isabella, you will stay here and rewrite all of previous detention records dating back from about a thousand years, they're fading…" McGonagall looked at me, "And Malfoy, you will also stay here and help Professor Cullen prepare his lesson plan for tomorrow by putting minor Dark magic on random objects."

"What? What do I look like? A Death Eater? Why can't Bella do that?" Malfoy whined.

"Thirty points from Slytherin! I will not have talk like this spewed in my presence!" McGonagall shouted, "Now, go!"

She and Snape left and Edward went to go get the detention files. I sat down the complete opposite side of the room as Malfoy. Every now and then we turned and gave each other dirty looks.

"So, how's Voldemort doing?" I asked and he flinched at the name.

"What are you talking about, Swan?" He replied.

"I mean, what's your first task, your first order?" I asked again.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"So you confess then?" I said.

"Confess what?" He asked, annoyed now.

"That you're a bloody Death Eater, that's what!" I said rather loudly.

There was silence, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He whispered.

My eyes widened, "Go to hell, Malfoy."

"See you there, Swan." He shot back.

Edward came out of his office and set the big box of files in front of me; he looked at me for a second then went to Malfoy and set a box of muggle items in front of him.

"I don't want _any_ talking." He stated plainly. "_Bella_, you're to do your job without magic, and Malfoy will have to do it with magic."

I groaned, stupid mind-reading vampire.

A few hours later after hard work, Malfoy stood up and said, "Professor, I'm done!"

I rolled my eyes, so?

"Alright, the both of you can leave now," Edward looked at the time, it was twelve midnight. "Come back tomorrow, same time, both of you."

I left for my common room without saying a word. Once I got there I went up to the girls' dormitories and went straight to bed. Once, just once, I would like to come up here at an earlier time and go to sleep peacefully.

**Again, i am sooooo sorry i didn't post this chapter, i don't know what happened.**


	7. The Forbidden Forest

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning on time and got dressed. I went down with Hermione to meet Harry and Ron to go down together for breakfast.

"I just can't wait till the weekend." I sighed, as we went down.

"It's only the third day of school, and you can't wait for the weekend?" Ron repeated in disbelief.

"Wow, Bella, you're usually ecstatic about school…" Hermione said.

"Well, not now. I thought I saw the worst last year. Oh but this is horrible!" I told them.

"So Bella, you're not going to tell me what you promised to tell me yesterday?" Harry whispered to me.

"Sh! Not now!" I told them.

We ate breakfast, went to potions, got yelled by Snape, then the bell rang.

"Oh great." I said, "The worst time of the day."

"Bella, this used to be your favorite class!" Hermione said amazed, "You can't hate it now, surely!"

But I didn't say anything. I just went in the class and went to my usual seat in the back.

Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. We sat for ten minutes just talking, then he came out of his office with the box he gave Malfoy last night during detention.

"Today," He started, passing an object to each student, "We'll practice the spell to get rid of Dark magic, since yesterday we… didn't have time." The class chuckled. Edward looked up at me and we were locked in each other's eyes for what seemed like hours… but were only seconds.

"The spell for that is '_liberarsi delle tenebere_'" He continued.

I pulled out my wand ant pointed at my object, mindlessly, and recited the spell. And of course, I got it on my first try.

I sat down and stared at the ceiling. Would this never end?

Soon the rest of the students managed to get the spell correct. "Okay, that's very good…very good." Edward trailed on, staring at the very front of the class.

"For tonight," He started again, "For homework, I would like you to write an essay, just a half-foot long of parchment, on a summary of the next section in the book." Then the bell rang.

I swiftly turned around, holding all my books, and then bumped right into Hermione.

"Hermione!" I yelled. I kneeled down and picked up all my books, Hermione did the same.

"Oh sorry!" She stacked her books in her arms.

"Yeah, you better be." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

I turned around and we walked out the door. I snuck a peek to my left and saw Edward… staring at me.

I felt a cold shudder then hurried out.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. Harry kept pestering me to tell him the secret about Edward. Then, I had detention. Again. With Malfoy.

I met up with Malfoy half way there and gave him a dirty look. He did the same.

"So, I hear you and Granger are now a couple." He smirked.

"W-What?" I turned around, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I was wondering… It's about time. So did you two make-out yet?" He smirked again.

"Look, you girl, don't make me punch you. I don't mind the points taken away." I replied, with my fists clenched.

"I'm so scared." He replied sarcastically.

"I know you are, you should have seen the look on your face last time." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and looked away. Yup, that's probably as mature as he'll get.

We went in the room and saw Edward waiting for us with a few flashlights.

"Don't say it…" I whispered.

"Tonight, we'll be going on a little 'scavenger hunt' in the Forbidden Forest" Edward began.

"WHAT?!" Malfoy yelled, "Not again!" He whimpered.

I chuckled, "Again?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, last time _Swan_ got me detention…" He shuddered. "We went there in our first year and almost died." He emphasized.

"Died?" I repeated, "The worst that happened, Malfoy, is that you almost wet your pants." I sniggered.

"You know what, Swan?" Malfoy started.

"What, that you actually did wet your pants?" I smirked.

"Okay, that's enough. Follow me." He set out.

As we walked out of the castle behind him, Malfoy asked, "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Some bones… We'll be doing a lesson soon and we'll need bones." He said calmly.

"B-bones? What kind of bones?" Malfoy whimpered.

I rolled my eyes. We stopped right before we went inside the woods.

"You know, were not really _allowed_ in here." I told Edward.

"I got special permission from Dumbledore," He looked into my eyes, "You're safe with me."

I quickly looked away.

Edward turned around, "Okay, Draco, you'll be going in the forest with the dog, Fang, while I take Bella. It'll be done much faster if we split up."

"What?!" Malfoy and I both yelled.

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Have a better idea?"

"Yes, I'll go with you and Swan can take the mutt." Malfoy answered quickly.

"That's better for me!" I raised my hands, then whispered, "Either way, Malfoy, you'll still be getting a fang."

Edward stopped dead as a look of confusion was wiped across Malfoy's face.

"Fine, then." He said.

"Yeah, Swan, so just leave whenever." Malfoy smirked and walked one direction.

I rolled my eyes and walked the other direction. I could feel Edward's eyes glaring at me from the back. I snuck a peak from the back and saw that he hadn't moved.

I quickly looked away and continued to walk. I tightened my grip on Fang's leash. I wasn't scared of being by myself. No. I was scared of being watched by _him_.

I took a quick turn and got my wand out. "_Lumos" _And a flash of light came out of my wand.

I walked too far now, Edward would be with Malfoy. Should be with Malfoy.

I walked and then, clumsily, I tripped over something.

"Nice, I just got these shoes." I whispered quietly to myself.

I pointed my lightened wand to what I had tripped on, it was a… bone?

I picked it up, examining it. It was a bone. I slipped it in my bag and thought, wow. I actually did something useful in detention. What most people don't know is, last night when I was supposedly re-copying the detention records… I was just drawing on them. Ha. I mean, they're a thousand years old! Who cares what some awesomely-naughty kid did then?

I smirked and kept walking. Then, I heard a rustling. It was coming near the bush next to me. I stepped back slowly. Then I heard twigs snapping, like someone walking. I heard breathing.

I held up my wand, wanting to say something, but knowing it would just turn out a squeak.

I backed away from the noise slowly and fell into a bush.

I jumped out quickly and pointed up my wand again.

Two tall figures came out, one of them also holding up a wand.

Fang, next to me, howled.

"Oh, it's just you Swan." Malfoy sounded relieved.

I didn't answer. "I thought I was taking the West." I stated simply, still holding up my wand.

"You are," Edward said, stepping forward into view of my light.

"So?" I said, waiting.

"So, we took a wrong turn, that's all. We'll just leave now." He said, turning away into the forest.

Wouldn't be the first time, I thought.

After an hour, with seven bones and what looked like a unicorn skull, I went to go find Edward and Malfoy.

"There you are, we've been looking for you!" Edward said, relieved, as he bumped into me… again.

"Ph, I wasn't" I heard Malfoy smirk.

"Well are we done? I still have tons of homework…" I complained.

"Yes, we have to be done; I still have, like, twenty things to do." Malfoy said in a high-pitched mocking voice.

"Yes, we're done." Edward answered, "How many bones did you find?"

"Seven," Malfoy gasped, "and a skull." I smirked.

"Whoa, okay, thanks," He said as I gave them to him.

"Well, I'll be going now." I said, and turned and left.

"W-wait up!" I heard Malfoy yell.

I turned around, "What, too scared to walk under a _full-moon_?" I said spookily.

"Yes." He admitted.

I raised my eyebrows, "Wow, that's sad. Even for you. I mean, weren't you able to make friends with that other Death Eater werewolf yet?" I asked, "What's his name?"

"Shut up, Swan," Malfoy shot back.

"Okay, that's enough." Edward said behind us.

"What, you're still here?" I turned around.

"Yes." He said rudely.

"Oh, I just thought you had a quicker way of getting to the castle. Nobody would really notice, you know." I told him.

"W-whoa… A-are y-you a w-werewolf?" Malfoy whimpered.

"Yeah, sort of like that." I said under my breath.

"Bella…" Edward said in a warning tone.

"What?" I shot back. We were in the castle entrance now.

But before he could answer, there was an ear-splitting, blood-curling, deafening shriek.

Coming from the room right next to us.

**Ok, tell me what you think.**

**And include what you like better in this story: Bella/Edward, Bella/Malfoy, or Bella/Harry. And also tell me if you would like it to be, for example, BxD into BxE or BxH into BxE.**

**I would like at least 40 reviews before i update again.**

**And I am always open to suggestions! **

**And in the meanwhile check out my other fics (for HP fans) "A Normal Day at Hogwarts" and (for twilight fans) "15 years Later"**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	8. A Suspicious Murder

**THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWS! You guys siriusly make my day (ha ha, sirius)**

**Sorry, lame joke.**

**Ok, I Do Not Own Notin, Not even twilight or harry potter.**

**But just a question: what is XD? I had one reviewer just practically repeat XD after every sentence....**

Chapter 7

I dashed in the room. I stopped quickly.

Malfoy and Edward came right after me. "Ew!" Malfoy shrieked.

We were stepping in a pool of blood. I followed the stream with my eyes all the way to the front of the room. Where a girl lay… With blood oozing out from various cuts in her body.

I looked behind me and saw Edward with a very strange look on his face. He couldn't stand the blood.

"I'm going to get Dumbledore." Edward finally said, not able to take it anymore.

I slowly stepped closer to the body.

Malfoy was whimpering, staying near the door.

Then, suddenly, teachers came rushing, stopping at the front by Malfoy.

I turned around and saw Snape grow and ugly snarl.

"What did you do this time, Swan?" He said in fake disappointment.

"Me? I just got here!" I shot back.

"Severus, please..." Dumbledore said, stepping closer.

Snape snarled.

"It looks like the _Sectumsempra_ , sir." I told Dumbledore.

"How do you know?" He looked up at me.

"Because she did it!" Snape yelled quickly.

Dumbledore shot him a warning look, "Actually, because, well, I've read about it…" I lied feebly... I had actually researched it after reading about it in my mysterious potions book… I mean, it was either that or I could test it out on Malfoy.

The nurse came in running, "I'll take it from here," She said quickly as she magically lifted the girl up on a floating stretcher and rushed her to the hospital wing.

There was a swarm of students now around now and Dumbledore turned around to them, "Everyone to their dormitories!" He said and I started walking out with the crowd so he wouldn't think I really did do it. "Everyone except you two." Dumbledore pointed at Malfoy and me.

The teachers stayed and listened while Malfoy and I came back in front of the headmaster.

"Ironic," Malfoy started and everyone looked at him, "That when Swan was outside joking about a werewolf attack, it seemed this happened." He smirked.

"W-what?" I whispered in disbelief.

"A werewolf attack?" McGonagall whispered to herself.

"Well, I guess that also could look like a werewolf attack but… I mean, that would have to be the…messiest…attack _I've_ ever seen…" I said.

"Why, have you actually ever seen a werewolf attack?" Edward and Malfoy said at the same time.

I shrugged. McGonagall stepped forward, "Albus," She whispered, "What could this mean? A werewolf attack… in the school?"

"Remember," Snape stepped forward, "It could have also been the _Sectumsempra_…"

"True, true," Dumbledore sighed, "We'll have to lock up all the exits though… just to be safe."

"At this rate, I won't finish my homework until dawn…" Malfoy whined.

"You two may leave now." Dumbledore said.

We walked out and left in separate ways. As he headed for the dungeons, I went up to our tower.

It was probably midnight now and the common room would be empty. I sighed and remembered I had dropped my school bag at the classroom where the girl had been injured.

I left the common room again without bothering to put my cloak on, I just needed to get my bag.

As I went down the hallway I overheard a conversation by my two least favorite people.

"You foolish boy!" I heard one, whom I think was Snape, yell "You could have blown our cover!"

I stopped dead, whose cover? The Death Eaters? I was right then?

"I-I didn't think… I didn't know… Was it really Greyback then? Well, I didn't…" Malfoy stuttered.

"Look, serious matters like this aren't to be joked about. Don't make any suggestions next time." Snape shouted quietly. **(Yes, people will be like: 'Shouted quietly? How do you shout **_**quietly**_**?' Well I meant a whisper-yell or something like that…Sorry I don't know the word!)**

I heard footsteps then quickly hid behind a door.

I took a peak and saw Snape heading for his office. Soon, Malfoy left for the dungeons again.

I waited another moment until it was clear and snuck into the room. There was still a pool of blood, a dark brownish-red color.

I shuddered and found my bag near one of the desks. As I left I kept thinking about what I had just heard. Was this really a Death Eater's work?

I woke up early the next day, to get a start on my homework. Last night I had just gone straight to bed, not able to keep one eye open.

I pulled out my essay and scribbled down mostly word-to-word what was in the book.

Soon, Hermione woke up, too, earlier.

"Bella?" She whispered. "Yeah?" I answered.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, I was accused of doing the bloody thing," I said as I broke my quill point.

"Oh, sorry, well when you weren't here, McGonagall said that classes will probably be cancelled today. And to think, it's only the fourth day of school!" She sighed.

"Oh…" I said, putting my essay away. "So, now what?" I asked.

"I'm the wrong person to ask that to…" Hermione sighed again, "You could always ask Harry!" She added on a happier note.

I chuckled, "Yeah…"

She got out of bed, "Well I'm going to go take a shower," She told me, "Okay," I said.

I went back to sleep for about ten minutes then woke up with whoever brought that _bloody _muggle alarm clock.

"Sorry," She whispered.

"I was awake anyway," I lied to her, getting out of bed.

Half an hour later I went down to the Great Hall by myself. I saw that almost all the students were there.

I was later joined by the others and we sat down.

But there was no food on the table. "What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…" I responded.

Dumbledore stood up and went to his little podium at the front of the big table.

"Last night," He started, and all the students got quiet, "A student died." He stated.

Lots of gasps had erupted from the student.

"It is still not sure what has happened, but we will not be able to have lessons today. Our teachers are working hard to solve the mystery to this. So thank you." He ended and went back to his seat.

A wide-spread of whispers ran over all the students.

"Wasn't it a girl?"

"Who was the girl?"

"Why did she die?"

"When did she die?"

"How did she die?"

"I bet you anything Bella Swan had something to do with it."

All these were whispers coming from student around me. I tried blocking them out of my head as I ate my cereal.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore walked down in-between our table and the Ravenclaw table and stopped mid-way, facing me.

"Bella, if you would kindly come up to my office when you are finished I would much appreciate it." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

He left and the others looked at me. I shook my head, "I'll tell you later."

**Ok, sorry if it was a little boring, but review and tell me what you think! I always take ideas!!!**

**So i'm still taking votes... Review and tell me what you like better: B/E? B/H? B/D??? Or maybe you want it to be a little of all? You tell me! I want to go by majority rules.**

**A lot of people might get upset though so i want to try to make it as good as possible. Lots of you guys are die hard E/B fans and i totally get that. But lots of you guys are also die hard Harry/Ginny fans... I don't know how to tell you this but i might not have a lot of that going on. I mean, i still probably will but it doesnt fit that much because Bella replaces Harry for everything, so Harry's just a regular kid (but he's a seer)**

**And lots of you hate a Draco/Bella relationship which i understand but it probably wont be "real" or anything....**

**So tell me what you think!**


	9. AN: IMPORTANT!

Author's Note

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ**

I'm sorry for any confusion or misunderstanding in this story. I've recently fixed everything. The problem was that i had posted chapter 5 without posting chapter four in my story so i skipped an entire chapter.

I would appreciate if you went back to the chapter: "Oh Great, Thank's Malfoy" and read again from there.

I have also posted a chapter called, "Just Confess You're a Bloody Death Eater" which is a chapter explaining Bella and Malfoy's first detention, (the Forbidden Forest is their second night)

I'm really really sorry... I hope you don't hate me...

So go back and read chapter 4 and 5...and 6 I really want you to understand my story.

I might post another chapter later tonight or tommorow.

So check back in!

_~Da Waffle_


	10. Two Secrets & Detention

**100 reviews!!! I'm soooo proud of myself...(wipes tear from corner of eye)**

**Lol, jk, i'm sooo thankful that i have all these fans!**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but school has been sooo hectic.**

**Anyways, i hope you read my previous A/N explaining me skipping a chapter when i upload these. I'm soooo sorry about that anyways.**

**But you've been really nice about it, so thanks all!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Chapter 8

I went up to his office after breakfast. I knew the password so I just went up and knocked on the door.

"Ah, enter, Bella." I heard and opened the door.

"Sit down, please." He said, he looked disturbed.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Bella, it pains me very much to tell you this…" He started, "I trust you remember what had happened two nights ago, yes."

"Professor, I think it was a werewolf." I interrupted.

"Y-you think it was a werewolf? Ok, well, why?" He said.

"Because, I, err, overheard people talking about it." I said weakly.

"Bella, did you over hear Professor Snape?" He asked, speaking as though he already knew what I was going to say.

"Yes!" I said quickly and rather loudly, "It was him, and Malfoy, they knew what happened because they were involved! They're Death Eaters, sir! I heard them! He was yelling at Malfoy for almost−" But he interrupted.

"Almost blowing their cover, yes." he ended, frowning.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Bella, you shouldn't know this but I don't want you to go down the wrong path of trying to figure things out. Bella, Severus is a triple agent. He's on our side−pretending to be on the Dark Side−pretending to be on our side. I don't want you to know this, neither does Severus, but you must. Just as you must know something else." He said, still frowning.

My eyes widened what? A triple agent? How was he sure?

"Bella, that werewolf attack was most unfortunate for that fifth year girl." He started, "But it was a wasted death." He paused; I leaned in closer, eager to hear more. "Bella…that attack was meant for you." He stopped and looked at me, his blue eyes not twinkling, looking old and frail. He seemed sad and weary. "It was a mistake, killing her. The real target was you. You might not have noticed the victim looked extraordinarily like you…" He sighed.

I couldn't speak. I was shocked.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Bella." He said again.

"So, I was the target all along? How do you know?" I asked weakly, queasy at the thought it could have easily been me ripped to shreds.

"Well, none other than our Professor Cullen figured that one out." Then he added, "With the special powers he possesses.

I frowned, "Professor, why the h-, why is he here?" I asked angrily, forgetting who I was talking to and why…almost swearing.

He raised his eyebrows, and then relaxed them once more, "Oh, I see. You're angry with me for not telling you my entire plan, Bella. You think I had seemed to take advantage of you. I apologize. Edward Cullen is here for certain reasons. And you will not like it if I tell you." He said, "But Bella you must know that I had already told you two things I had not ever intended on telling you, for it isn't wise to do so. I don't want to have to make that three times."

I shrugged, I'd find out sooner or later.

He said good-bye and I left.

I walked toward my dormitory to get my books and head for my next class. I had missed potions (not saying that's a bad thing or anything) and half of DADA.

I went down to Cullen's classroom and walked in right when they were discussing the werewolf attack.

Of course.

"There you are, Swan, now tell us: what made you do it?" Malfoy in front of me said as I put my books on my desk.

"Do what, Malfoy?" I said irritably, I wasn't in the mood.

"How'd you pull off that attack? Kill an innocent girl? Make everyone scared? Escape again without a−" But I interrupted him.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" I said, angrily.

The whole class had quieted down now.

"Or what?" He whispered.

"Or you'll both get a detention for the next two months." Edward cut in, walking toward us.

"Why don't you two get back to your studies?" He hissed, obviously angry.

But he was angry at something else.

He shot me a look and I quickly sat down. "What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked, next to me.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." I said, glaring at Edward.

Then the rest of the day went as normally as a day at Hogwarts could get.

Then, later at dinner, we sat down and discussed what Dumbledore had told me.

"So, you're sure?" Ron whimpered.

"Geez, that's scary…" Hermione whispered.

"Really scary…" Harry muttered.

I nodded my head, unable to say anymore. I mean, I practically had to choke out the truth to them; I couldn't bring myself to realize that the person who died could have easily been me.

I guess it was lucky I was out in the Forbidden Forest for detention.

I unwillingly dragged my feet to my next detention.

"You're late." Malfoy stated.

"Go to hell." I rolled my eyes.

"Meet you there." He smirked, but then shot up from his seat.

"Alright, today for your detention you will both be doing lines… because obviously there's nothing better to do." Edward simply stated.

"Lines?" I repeated, "With what kind of quill?" I asked suspiciously, absent-mindedly feeling over my scared left hand. Stupid Umbrige.

"With a regular quill, I think. W-why does that matter?" Edward asked.

I didn't answer; I just sat down a table away from Malfoy and got my own quill out.

"What do you want us to write, Professor?" Malfoy asked.

"How about… 'I will not attack or threaten any other student' about five hundred times." He said simply.

"F-f-f-five h-hundred t-t-times?" Malfoy stuttered.

"F-f-f-f h t-t" I stuttered, mocking him.

Edward shot me a look, "yes."

I rolled my eyes and started writing. Edward went into his office, but I knew he was still listening. Duh, stupid mind-reading vampire.

"So, Swan" Malfoy started, I looked at him confused, why the hell was he talking to me? "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He asked casually.

"Y-yes." I told him, still confused why he was talking to me.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go on a date with me." He said again.

"W-what?" I asked, louder then I meant to.

"Yeah, I was wondering if-" He repeated but I interrupted him, "I heard what you said, Malfoy."

"So?" He asked again.

"Malfoy, are you freaking kidding me?" I yelled, looking up at him.

He was at a loss for words, just staring at me. Oh no, had he really meant it?

"Besides, Malfoy," I said, filling in the awkward silence, "I don't date. I'm Isabella Swan, the Girl Who Freaking Lived, okay, now more known as the 'Chosen One'. I don't have time to go on a dating spree. Besides, what sort of prank is this? Trying to mess up my quidditch team or something?"

He probably didn't think I would say that much, "Of course not! Why would I do that? Good idea but honestly, do I look like that sort of guy?"

"No, I suppose not." I paused, "You look more like the type who runs to Voldemort, eager for a job."

He raised his eyebrows, "So, you like the bad boy type?" He asked.

"Hell, no! He, like, tried to kill me, like, twenty times already. I'm not a huge Voldy fan." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, if you don't like the bad boy type, or the quidditch type, then do you like the heroic type?" He asked.

"Why are we even having this conversation? And besides, Malfoy, if anyone was saving the other person's butt it's going to be me. You know how it is…"

"Oh yeah, 'Oh no, Harry Potter has been taken by the monster _itself_ to the chamber of _secrets_, what_ever_ will we do?' 'Look, it's _Bella_ to the rescue!' 'Yay!'" He said in a high pitch voice.

"Oh go fly a kite, Malfoy." I said, returning to my lines.

"A what?" He asked, confused, "Oh is it a dirt-blood thing? A term used by your muggles?"

"Don't call them dirt-bloods, Malfoy." I said seriously now.

"Oh please, you call them much worse." He said.

"Well, not because they're muggles!" I reasoned.

For the next fifteen minutes we sat in utter silence, only thing heard was the scratching of our quills on our parchment.

"So, why don't you like lines, Swan?" Malfoy asked, filling in the silence.

I groaned, I wasn't going into detail, "I just don't approve of it being a very appropriate punishment. I much rather liked our little adventure in the woods."

"Oh really? That's not what I heard…" Malfoy said mysteriously.

"What did you hear?" I asked, absent-mindedly.

"Well, I heard that last year, Umbridge made you carve the lines on the back of your hand with a _really_ sharp knife." He said quietly.

I shivered, he wasn't far off. I didn't answer.

A minute passed by, "So… is it true?" He gasped.

I said nothing, he just looked at me. He leaned closer and mad a load gasp.

"Woah, it is true! Look, I already see the scars on the back of your left hand!" I quickly hid my hand in my sleeve, "_I must not tell lies_." He read, before I was able to hide them.

He just looked at me, "Wow, she was really was harsh on you, you actually carved words into you _own skin_!" He said loudly.

"Shh!" I said, glaring at him, "No, I used a _Blood Quill_." I said quietly, in disgust.

He just stared at me in awe, "Everyday? You didn't tell anyone? Did you even show signs of pain or shove it up her bloody nose or anything?" He asked.

And I thought Malfoy was on her side the entire time.

"Well, I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of letting me suffer, I didn't say anything." I answered, getting back to my work, trying to end the subject.

"What else did she do?" He asked eagerly.

"Dude! Just forget it! Why do you care?" I shot back.

"Well! Sorry!" He shot back.

I groaned, when was this going to be over! The rest of the detention was quiet with the exception of our quills. Then, after an hour or so, Edward came out of his office looking very grim.

"Alright, you can go." he said, without really looking at us.

"Hey, Professor?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could just sort of skip detention tomorrow." He said.

"Oh, um, I don't think that is a very good idea, Mr. Malfoy." Edward answered.

"B-but… We have our trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Malfoy whined.

"And our quidditch training starts tomorrow!" I added.

"Well then, maybe next time you both will think twice before you act the ways you did. Tomorrow, be here at eleven. This is final." He said, and turned away.

Malfoy and I groaned as we left together, we walked down the hall but when we reached the stairs he turned and stopped in front of me, "I say we ditch." Malfoy said quickly.

"Yea−Wait, what?" I looked at him, "No! I will not ditch detention so that it can be doubled! No way! You just want me in trouble!" I turned away and went up the stairs, "Good night!" I said, with a grudge showing in my voice.

I went up to the portrait hole and saw the common room was still pretty full.

"Hey Bella!" I heard behind me as I entered the common room.

I turned around; it was Harry, "Harry? What's going on, why is everyone out of bed?" I asked. It was one a.m., what was everyone doing?

"It's the news, Bella; the Dark Mark was cast above the North Tower about an hour ago!" He held up the curtains and I looked out. He was right, floating above the North Tower, as eerily as ever, was the Dark Mark. I shivered.

"W-who died?" I asked quietly.

He didn't say anything.

"Who died?" I said again, louder.

"B-Bella, it was that seventh year from Hufflepuff, the one that everyone mistakes for you, she looks just like you." He whispered.

Then Hermione and Ron rushed over, Hermione engulfed me in one of her big hugs.

"Oh, Bella, it was awful… He was so close; again, it could have easily been you." She cried.

"I-I'm going to bed." I said, not able to take any more of this any longer. How strange that in both of the attacks, I was in detention with Cullen…Very strange…

**Ok, this was a long chapter! I was going to split it in half origonaly but i rememebred a review i got from one of my reviewers asking for a long chapter so..here it is! (Sorry if you got bored after a while, thats why i don't usualy make chapters too long)**

**Ok, I'm still doing my little poll, i tried to put a little hint of BS/DM in here but it's not official. **

**So far its:**

**1st place: E/B**

**2nd place: B/D**

**3rd place: B/D turning to E/B**

**So review and tell me what you want.**

**And those of you who are Alice Cullen fans, i'm sooo sorry i havent out her in yet, i'm trying to next chapter or the chapter after that. And i feel really guilty that i used up 9 or 10 chapter for the first week of school...so i'm going to try to skim through september and october up to halloween.**

**I'll try not to skip too many days, but i can't have every single day action filled...if you know what i mean.**

**Thanks again for all of your patience and reviews.**

**Crazy-wee-cat asked me not to set an amount of reviews so...i wont.**

**Jus REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. The Howl

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**Lets just say this my present to you guys...**

**Ok, a lot of you guys were reviewing and telling me it's 'mudblood' not 'dirtblood' and i asn't talking about mudbloods...when i said 'dirtblood' i meant a muggle. i'm pretty sure i heard that naming somewhere else, but it mught have been another fanfic so sorry for the confusion.**

**And also some people didn't know what A/N is....it stands for author's note**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight...**

Chapter 9

I woke up around nine the next morning, unable to sleep any longer.

We ate breakfast down at the Great Hall in silence. You could hear the mass whispers erupting from the Great Hall about last night's attack.

I was sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. No one spoke as we ate. We were all too indulged in our thoughts.

I got up, they looked at me, and I shook my head. They understood… I couldn't listen to all of this anymore. I left the Great Hall, the whispers ceasing with every step.

I was just a few classrooms away from Cullen's classroom. The quidditch team, fully dressed, rushed up to me.

I shook my head, "I already told Ron and Ginny, I cancelled for today." I said, they all dropped their jaws. "It wasn't that important anyway, the season isn't until November." I went on.

Katie Bell, my other chaser, blinked, "Bella, you gave us this schedule so that the first game we would win in five minutes. We're going to work harder, remember?"

"I'm sorry! I have-" I started but Katie interrupted, "Yeah, we know, you have detention."

I frowned, what did that mean? But it was like she read my mind, "Last year you were kicked off the team! Now detention, detention, detention!" She started; Edward came out of his room and looked at me, wanting to know where the ruckus was coming from.

"I mean, if it was at least for a good reason, maybe! But you always stand up to teachers, always hexing students, always running around at night for your little adventures. What does that do to Gryffindor, Bella? It loses us points! And our best Seeker!" She yelled.

Ok, I wasn't in a good spot. The quidditch team was yelling at me…my quidditch team! Edward was a door away staring at me, and oh look at this…Malfoy stood sniggering behind Cullen.

"Do we have a problem here?" Edward stepped in.

"Oh, no, sorry Professor." Katie blushed.

She gave me a glare and walked away, the rest of the team following close behind. Oh, great.

I rolled my eyes and headed for Cullen's classroom.

"So, Bella, not being a very good Quidditch Captain, are you?"

I didn't answer.

"I wonder what Dumbledore was thinking! You, Quidditch Captain? Please." Malfoy smirked.

"At least I am a captain, whereas you're not!" I shot back.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Edward said, "Today you will be finishing up those five hundred lines, seeing that you didn't yesterday. Then maybe I'll let you two off the hook for today." He said.

I felt a surge of hope, I got four hundred done last night, and maybe I can finish in time to let the team back on the field…

But it seems Malfoy was thinking along the same lines, "But Professor, I-are you sure that's okay?" He asked worriedly, "We've been really bad kids, after all."

"Malfoy!" I hissed.

Edward forced a chuckle, "Yes, it's okay. Besides, it looks like some of us have…educational…plans." He looked at me.

"Quidditch is to, educational!" I shot back, "Besides, you don't even know what Quidditch is!"

Malfoy laughed, "Are you serious, Swan? You think you're so good at Quidditch that all of a sudden the entire wizarding world _forgot_ what it was?"

Well, I had to give him credit, he said wizarding world. Last time I checked, Cullen wasn't really sorted in that category.

We sat down and finished up our lines. Edward was in the front of the class writing in a notebook…strange.

"Psst." I heard from beside me. I groaned, "What now, Malfoy?" I hissed.

"Sh! He'll hear us." He answered.

"Oh please, he'll hear you in your head, no need to worry." I whispered back to him.

He gave me a funny look, he thought I was kidding? Try again, Malfoy.

"Anyways," He shook his head, "Did you hear about that attack last night? Happened right when we were here in detention."

I shivered, but didn't say anything. Of course I heard about the attack. News travels exceptionally quickly in this school.

"You know what, though?" He said a minute later. I looked at him in my 'what?' eyes.

"I think she deserved it." He said and both Edward and I dropped our quills, neither of us looking at him.

"What do you mean?" I whisper-croaked. I stole a glance at Edward and saw him not moving a muscle, eager to hear what he had to say. Why, couldn't he just read his mind?

"You heard me, she deserved it." He said a little louder, "She was out after dark, without anyone with her, exploring the castle, I don't know. She was being foolish, kind of like you Bella." He added as an afterthought, "If she just stayed in her dormitory where she was supposed to be, she wouldn't have died."

I balled my fists and just stared down at my paper.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, annoyed.

"I'd ask you the same, but I already know." I stood up, giving my finished lines to Edward, "You're sick, Malfoy, you're just bloody Death Eater who doesn't care doesn't care about anything but power and greed. You disgust me," He stood up, with a 'sorry' look on his face and opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't talk to me!" I yelled, leaving the room. I hurried up to my dorm and got my quidditch robes ready. I don't need Malfoy. Stupid, ugly git.

I rushed down the steps and luckily the team was still huddled together, still wearing their Quidditch robes.

"Let's go, I already called the others." I said, panting a little. They all got excited and followed behind me.

We went through our practice without trouble. Then, we just hung out in the common room until dinner. Then, again, the whispering about the attack last night had not ceased.

The plates in front of us were empty. Dumbledore probably wanted to make another speech again. Oh great, I hope he doesn't mention me.

"You may have heard," He started and the room got quiet, "about last night's attack." He paused, "An awful loss. We are trying everything we can to prevent another loss. You may have also noticed the Dark Mark above the tower where she died." He paused again, "So now I ask that we all take a moment of silence and honor the two students we have lost."

Oh no, memory of Cedric Diggory came again. This was just like last time. I had to stop Voldemort…I had to…

The next week went on pretty normal.

I had detention every night with Cullen. Malfoy and I didn't really talk much. We didn't have any more attacks or any news about the attacks. Nothing was in the Daily Prophet until another full week later.

I sat down at breakfast that Saturday with Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"What does it say?" Ron asked, stuffing his mouth with toast. I chuckled.

Hermione read, "_Dumbledore, once again, loses control over his school…two students die in one week…the Dark Lord…_Ah, here you are, Bella, I knew they'd somehow drag you into this. _Strangely enough, on the night of the first attack, the Girl Who Lived was found at the scene of the crime…no news yet on how this relates to her…Dumbledore keeping things secret…what will happen to Hogwarts? One might never know." _Hermione stopped reading aloud…not that she really did she was just skimming; she looked up and said, "Ugh, there are many foul things in this article. Oh, of course, the author is Rita Skeeter! Merlin's beard, I loathe that woman…" She said disgustedly, passing the newspaper to Ron.

But Monday is when the real trouble begins.

I lost five points from Gryffindor because I did my potion correctly. Confused? Me too. I mean, the potions book I had told me to do something a certain way. And it worked! Why the bloody hell would Snape take points off for that? "Because you didn't follow the instructions! Five Points" Gosh, I hate him.

You think that was the worst thing that could happen today? Yeah, think again.

I walked into DADA and set my stack of books on Hermione's and my desk.

"Swan." Malfoy stated, sitting in front of me.

"Malfoy." I said, glaring at him.

"So," He said loudly, attracting the attention of everyone in the class, "Begged the Prophet to mention you somehow? I knew you were related to all of these attacks."

But it was Harry who answered, "Shut up, Malfoy, you git!" The room silenced and all turned to him, "What, jealous that Bella's taking the credit for something you did? Go ahead and call up the Prophet, they'd fix it for you straight away. You think Bella wants the credit of a _filthy_ Death Eater's work?"

Malfoy looked stunned; I covered my mouth with my hands and felt myself blushing.

"Well, Potter, as _abnormal_ as you are, you have a fairly good point." He smirked.

What was he playing at, "Malfoy, if anyone is abnormal it's f- father" I almost swore, "First he's a Death Eater, then he's not, then he is, then he gets arrested…by his own fellow coworkers. What. A. Disgrace." I smirked.

I heard a bunch of "Oh" and "Ooh" around the classroom. "And," I began again, "If you ever call Harry Potter 'abnormal' ever again, I will stab you to death with my quill." I threatened.

"Oh," Malfoy scoffed, "No need to sound homicidal," He smirked, and then whispered to his Slytherin friends, "Everyone knows she was being suicidal last year with that bloody quill of hers."

I widened my eyes and my mouth, hadn't I explained to him what really had happened?

I reached for my wand in my robe pocket and laid my fingers on it.

He continued, "Everyone knows last year was the worst year of your life. I mean, you get arrested for something you didn't do, you try to live with the image of your _boyfriend_ being murdered," I clenched my fists, but he continued, "Umbrige makes you her most hated student, you get kicked off the quidditch team," I felt my face boil, he was just saying these things to make me mad, "you're godfather dies, the Dark Lord starts _possessing _you," How the bloody hell did he know? "And you barely showed up after winter break, where the hell were you?" He asked.

The students all looked at me, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, and you better shut up because I have half a mind of hexing you right now." I pointed my wand weakly at him.

"Wow, I'm very scared, aren't you?" He asked Pansy Parkinson and she giggled.

"I'm serious…" I said, breathing heavily.

"Serious…Sirius…Sirius Black, wasn't that him? Sirius Black? Mass murderer sent to Azkaban and escaped. He was like the father you _never had_…" He mock-pouted, "Plan follow in his footsteps?"

I pointed my wand right at his neck, "Are you going to kill me, Bella?" He whispered.

"I just might." I said, still breathing heavily.

Edward stood up to say something but then stopped quickly. He was looking at us…but wasn't really looking at us. Like he was looking _through _us… Was he reading someone's mind? I remembered this look like the one Alice used to give. But Edward couldn't do that. Unless…he was reading her mind…while she was having a vision.

He shot me a quick look; I saw the pain in his eyes. What happened, err, what was going to happen?

And then I heard it, but…it-that's impossible! It was broad daylight!

It was a howl. From a werewolf. It was a werewolf howl.

**Ok, tell me what you think! Review review review!!!!!**

**And, about my little poll that's going on...B/E and B/D are pretty much winning (but don't give up B/H fans!!) In the end, i might just put a little bit of all of them...but i need to know which one you all like so....tell me.**

**I'm really sorry i'm not putting any Alice in..she's just sort of secretly in the castle right now...like, the students don't know that she's there...yet...**

**Don't worry. Um, i always like ideas!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. The Fight

**Thanks for the many reviews!**

**I would like to clarify something firdt though: JACOB BLACK AND FRIENDS ARE NOT IN THIS STORY**

**Yes, you read that right, i repeat: Jacob Black isnt in this story.**

**Im sorry to all you Team Jacob fans or whatever but this stroy took place before bella learned about jake's werewolf stuff. **

**I got an anonymous review (a verrrry long review might i add) about what could happen after the previous chapter and i felt really bad that the person went through all that trouble but it doesnt fit in with what i have written. Sorry, i wrote this chapter a long time ago...and the next three chapters also. Sorry again.**

**So, yeah....**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Chapter 10

I stopped dead. The whole room went silent. Merlin, no.

I caught Edward's eye and stared right into them. I saw panic in his eyes. Or maybe, the panic in my eyes was reflecting off of his.

Then, McGonagall's voice sounded through the magical speakers in the walls, "Students will report to their dormitories immediately, teachers report to the staff room."

The students quickly obeyed, leaving their books behind as they rushed out the doors. I stood for a minute then ran off the other direction, toward the Entrance Hall.

"Bella! Bella, that's the wrong way! Bella come back!" Hermione yelled, she looked at the others and then they started running after me.

I took a quick glance behind me and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron and Edward (?) running after me. What the…

As I was running I pulled out my wand and stopped at the corner, panting heavily.

Soon, the others stopped at me, all panting heavily. (Edward was probably faking).

"Bella, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron shouted.

"Sh!" I said, looking out the corner.

Just as I set out to run again, Edward and Harry both grabbed my arm.

"No, Bella." Edward said quietly, staring at me.

"No, you!" I shot back at him, "Look, people are going to keep dying until I go out there." I said.

"What?" They all yelled, shocked that I was turning myself.

"Don't worry about me, but someone has to put an end to this." I said and started off running toward the main entrance.'[

Of course, I heard their footsteps close behind me. I stopped right in front of the door. Before opening it and without looking back at them, I said "Take your wands out, stay close to me, and don't let him touch you. Just _stupefy_ him. There's probably going to be more than Greyback out there. There will be Death Eaters, too. Try disarming them; they probably won't be the best. None of them want to kill… They're just going to hold us off until Voldemort comes." I said.

All I heard behind me were heavy breathing, and the Edward spoke, "What are you, in charge of all of this?"

Without looking back I said, "Welcome to my world, Cullen."

I could imagine Hermione's mouth dropping as I addressed a teacher that way, but I couldn't look back. If I do, I won't have the guts for any of this.

I heard another howl, coming from somewhere close.

I took a deep breath, I heard a squeak from Ron behind me and I opened the doors.

At first I walked slowly, looking left to right, back and forth. I heard a rustling in the bushes near the forest.

I heard a scream, a girl scream. I ran toward the forest. I heard a muffled "wait up!" but I was too quick for them. I was already at the forest, searching for the voice.

"Help!" I heard. It was close, I was close.

Edward and Harry were behind me. I cut through the branches and quickly hid behind a tree trunk. Harry and Edward did the same.

"I saw you." Said a low, deep voice.

I breathed heavily and felt the sweat run down my cheeks.

"Come out…So I can kill you." He crackled.

I tightened my grip on my wand and slowly crept from behind the trunk.

"If you don't come out, I swear, I'm going to kill this girl." Greyback said and I head a muffled yelp.

Fine, then, be that way.

I turned from my hiding place and faced him. I heard an almost inaudible "no, no, no, no" behind me coming from Harry.

"Ah, so there you are…" He looked past me, "And you've brought a snack…"

And that's when a quick memory flashed through my head. When we were with the Cullens…playing baseball.

No! I didn't have time for that. But it seemed Edward was thinking along the same lines, because he quickly jumped at him.

Whoa, dude, I wasn't being referred to as the snack this time but whatever.

Edward, vampire speed, jumped at Greyback and smashed him into a tree farther back in the forest.

But Greyback almost a split-second later got up again, pushed Edward aside, and ran straight at me.

"Shit" I said under my breath.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the werewolf.

"Come on! He won't stay like that forever!" I said, grabbing the unconscious girl, and the three of us ran out of the forest, looking for Ron and Hermione.

When we got out we saw three Death Eaters circling Ron and Hermione.

And I was right, Voldy sent the weak Death Eaters. When they saw us they turned away from Ron and Hermione and lowered their wands slightly.

So Ron and Hermione took their chance and both yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" causing two of the Death Eaters to lose their wands.

The two started looking around for their wands, obviously too stupid to just summon them.

The other one didn't look as stupid, he turned around and pointed his wand at both Ron and Hermione, saying "_Petrificus Totalus_, I have orders not to kill anyone." They both fell down stiff with the same full-body bind that Hermione used on Neville in our first year.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry and I both shouted at the Death Eater. His wand flew askew but he got it back. He smiled and lifted up his sleeve.

"Oh no." Harry and I both whispered.

He pressed the Dark Mark and I immediately felt the burn on my wrist, Voldemort was coming.

"Meanwhile…" he pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "_Crucio_!"

"Ah!" He fell to the ground.

"No!" I screamed, pointing my wand at Harry, "_Protego_!"

He scrambled up, gasping for breath. "_Incendio_!" I yelled and a fire burst between us and the Death Eaters.

"_Relashio_!" I pointed at Ron and Hermione, setting them free from the body-bind.

They, too, scrambled up, gasping for breath.

But, just then, about five more Death Eaters appeared.

"_Rictusempra_" Ron yelled. The Death Eater he pointed to fell down, laughing uncontrollably.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled and quickly dashed away from a _Sectumsempra_ cast at her.

"_Tarantallegra_!" Ron yelled at the guy who almost hit Hermione. His legs started dancing uncontrollably, causing Hermione to smack Ron, "Are these the only spells you know?"

"_Aguamenti_" Said a low voice, sounding almost like a hissing noise. Oh no. It was him.

The fire disappeared from the jets of water coming from his wand.

"Well, well, this seems to be a very messy fight. I don't think you remember how to properly duel, Bella." He said, coming closer into view.

The scene looked sinister; he was covered in a large cloak and hood that made him look like a demementor, only he wasn't floating. The fumes from the fire were hovering around him as if he was a fire.

A short shriek escaped from Hermione's mouth.

"Oh, no need to be frightened, mudblood, you will die soon." He said almost casually.

He pointed his wand at me and yelled "_Avada Kedavra" _

**I would just like to note that these are real spells from JKR's books(i didnt make these up)**

**Well, some of the previous ones were made up for lack of better spells.**

**_And_, _don't worry, no one dies..._**

**And sorry if the chapter was a little short, i thought it was longer than this...**

**I'll try to post soon after i get some more REVIEWs!**

**So, REVIEW!!!!!! And tell me what you think.**

**If you stll want to tell me what u prefer on the pairings, you may still do so but i think i have a pretty good idea based on what you've told me before.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	13. Ha! Look Who Lived! Again!

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Sorry, the last chapter was sort of a cliffy and i didn't update for like a week or so...i forget.**

**Anyway, about the little poll i was doing, i pretty much made my mind. But if you want to keep telling me what you want then i'll still accept them. Thanks to those who did tho!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight...**

Chapter 11

He pointed his wand at me and yelled "_Avada Kedavra"_

At the same time I swerved to the left, letting the green jet hit the ground to where I was standing.

That was close. Really close. Too close.

He screamed, "Why won't you _die_!"

I was panting heavily; Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all battling Death Eaters, all just barely escaping their hexes.

But I didn't see Edward. Then, I heard another howl.

Oh yeah, I forgot. Edward was a vampire…duh.

I shouldn't have lost focus; Voldemort stepped closer and yelled, "_Crucio!"_

I let out a loud shriek. The pain was unbearable; it was like my entire body was on fire. It felt like hundreds of little knives were stabbing me on every inch of skin I had. But I wasn't bleeding; I just wanted to…die.

I didn't know what was happening around me, all I thought was 'I'm going to die…just let me die'.

But then, it stopped. I looked up; panting heavily, tears streaming down my face.

Edward had actually tackled him, he tackled Lord Voldemort.

I held my wand shakily in my hand. "No," I breathed, as Edward was blown off by Voldemort into the woods.

"_Confundo!" _I yelled, pointing at Voldemort.

He laughed, "You cannot confuse me with such a weak spell as that! _Confringo_!" He yelled, pointing his wand at me.

Again, I swerved; just barely getting away. The spell hit the ground where I was standing and exploded, leaving a little crater where it hit.

I shivered, that would have been painful.

I raised my wand, but suddenly…he vanished.

I looked around, I didn't see him. Hatred was boiling inside of me. Why was this happening? I just wanted it to end…I wanted to be back in DADA.

I looked around me; Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all separately battling a Death Death Eaters weren't strong or anything, so they were able to manage them. Actually, they were pretty stupid if you ask me. I bet the first three were Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Not the biggest brains around if you ask me.

"_Densaugeo!" _Ron shouted, causing the Death Eater's teeth to grow larger and larger.

"Ahh, take it off! Take it off!" He cried, clutching his teeth and running around. He bumped into the second Death Eater.

Hermione smiled, this was payback for the time Malfoy used that same spell on her. But seriously, didn't Ron have any mature spells?

Suddenly, there was a wild gust of wind. "Ah!" Everyone screamed, tripping and toppling over.

It was him again. A huge gush of smoke appeared and Lord Voldemort stepped out.

"It's time someone dies around here," He looked at me, "And I already chose my victim." He laughed, and so did all the other Death Eaters.

"Oh no, there will be no more deaths here, Tom." Came a voice from behind, we all swerved around to look at him.

"Not while I'm Headmaster."

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort sneered.

"If you don't have any business here, Riddle, then may I suggest you leave?" Dumbledore said casually.

"No, but I do have business." He replied a little more nastily, "Some people here lived too long for my taste, and I'm afraid that they're very meddlesome. I think you know what I mean." He sneered, pointing his wand lazily at me.

It was just me and Dumbledore now, facing Voldemort.

The others were all battling Death Eaters. Ron, Hermione, Harry, McGonagall, Flitwick… Edward was probably still in the woods somewhere, fighting Greyback.

Snape probably would be here too. But it would be a little weird if Voldemort saw him fighting the Death Eaters, and even weirder if Snape started fighting the Order and Hogwarts teachers.

It was a big mess… I caught a glimpse of Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt.

All because of me.

This was just like last year, innocent people are going to die…all because of me.

Voldemort looked around at the Order, we were actually…winning?

He seemed angry and summoned his servants to him. "We will meet again, Swan, Dumbledore…And I'll kill you…Both." And with a puff of smoke he was gone.

There was a silence and everyone looked at me.

I felt, on the spot, really stupid. All I wanted to do was save that little girl from being bitten from the werewolf.

Oh yeah, I just remembered, how could she be bitten when it's not even a full moon tonight…? Then why did I come? Oh yeah, I heard a howl. Well, that was pretty stupid.

I took a glance at Dumbledore and then at everyone around me.

What do I say? Sorry? Or was I about to be praised for my bravery?

Was I going to be punished? Or will this little 'meeting' (ahem, battle) going to make the front page of the Prophet?

* * *

Two days passed, making it Thursday.

I was in the library working on an essay for charms.

Nobody was speaking at all. Everyone was so absorbed in their work.

Not me. These whole two days I could think of nothing except what happened Monday.

Once again, I encountered none other than Voldemort in the flesh and I do not understand at all how anyone could forget that easily.

Maybe being with Isabella Swan, they were used to horrific scenes with dark arts…

I got up and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at me.

"I'm done for tonight." I explained and packed my books away in my bag.

I left the library, looking down at the book in my hands.

I sneaked it out of the restricted section the night before, "_How to Kill…"_

Was I psycho? Was I depressed? Was I eager to get the same monster who had affected my entire life out of the way? I don't know. It had everything in this book, from how to kill spiders to werewolves to wizards…all without leaving a fingerprint.

And right as I made a turn, the least expected happened.

"Oh!"

"Sorry!"

All our books dropped on the floor. I bent down to pick them up and then glanced upward.

Oh crap.

**Hoped you liked it.**

**I sorta made this chapter into two parts. I needed to finish what i had going in the previous chapter...but i thought it was too short so i added the second part.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Sorry, but if i don't get enought reviews, then i think that the story isnt cool and i get all depressed and i dont update for a while...so review! ANd i hav annonymous thingy (but i advise against it for hose who hav an account) so...personally i think everyone should review**

**thanks!!**

**REVIEW**


	14. Don't Go To Detention Without Malfoy

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Chapter 12

Alice.

It was Alice.

The last person I ever thought I'd meet again.

Well, I guess not… seeing Edward was here.

"B-Bella?" She stuttered.

I picked my books up slowly now, staring at her.

She picked up another one of my books, great the one I was just reading.

She held it up and read it out loud, "How to…Kill?" She said, and quickly looked up me with confused and sort of hurt eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking the book from her.

Awkward…silence…

"Well, I need to be going now."I said quickly.

"W-Wait!" I heard behind me.

I turned around reluctantly.

"What?"I said dully.

"It's nice to see you…" Alice said quietly, beaming.

"I…don't know what you're talking about."I stated plainly.

Alice looked a little hurt but got over it, "I understand, we were horrible to you Bella," She started but was interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, there you are sweet-pea!" Malfoy said mockingly. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked in a blasé tone.

"Ah, remember that thing we did every night, thanks to you? Starts with a D? Rhymes with 'Extension'?" He sneered.

I groaned, "Detention?" I told him, in a mocking-low voice.

"Yeah!" he said ecstatically-mockingishly.

"Well, I was on my way there." I lied. I had completely forgot, "Wait, why are you so happy?"

"Cullen let me off because you're late, said it's your punishment for being late blah blah I don't care what he said. Important thing is that I don't have detention tonight!" He said, practically jumping. "So, _see ya_!" He laughed and ran off.

I felt like screaming. I had to go to detention with Cullen ALONE?

I started breathing heavily, as I walked away. I had completely forgotten about Alice. Oh well, I didn't care if I was being rude by walking away, I was going to die shortly anyway. Why would it matter at all?

I opened the door and saw Edward at the front of the room, with his back turned to me, writing something on the board. No magic, remember? Ha!

I couldn't lose control, neither showing on the outside nor feeling on the inside. He could sense it all.

I had to keep my heart from pounding, lungs from panting, and face from crumpling.

I didn't like him that much anyway; it was all an act last time. All an act…

He turned around and looked at me. Not with those same eyes that he looked at all of his students, or when he was glaring at me. But the eyes that he looked at me when we were still an item, still together, still in love.

There was a moment of silence, so then I said, "So…" Awkward, awkward, awkward, "Malfoy got off?" She said unbelievably.

He nodded, still staring at me with those eyes. They were either really creepy…or really cute…NO, they were creepy. They were creepy…

"So… what now?" I asked a little rudely. Who cares?

"Now… we talk." He answered.

"Talk?" I repeated, in disbelief.

"About things." He continued.

"Things?" I repeated, again, in disbelief.

He nodded slowly.

I felt my heart beating fast. "What _things_?"

"Bella, ever since I left…" He began, but I interrupted.

"Don't even finish that sentence!" I said, glaring at him, "You made your decision long after I made mine. Don't think I was all heart-broken like a cry baby. That was all acting; have you ever heard of that, acting? Yeah, it comes in handy when you're working with different _species_." I shot at him.

He had his eyebrows slightly raised, but otherwise looked as non-offended as a brick.

"Look, I'm not who you thought I was." I continued, "I'm not a clumsy girl who moved from Phoenix, Arizona to live with her dad. Heck, I don't even have a dad! That was all some big coax. And I was on a mission, then, too. And it was _frustrating_ how you kept an annoyingly close watch on me." I emphasized, "For a few weeks, I thought you were suspicious of me and who I really was."

"But of course, Dumbledore knew I would fail." I said resentfully, "And the plan worked. Great! Now I don't even know why the hell you're here!"

After that, he did seem slightly more offended, but obviously tried not to show it.

"Bella, I don't care if it was all a trick, or a coax, or a little 'mission', but I still-" He began again but I interrupted, once again.

"No you don't." I said quietly. He looked at me and I took a deep breath, "Once you've been through what I have been through, you will think there is no such thing as anything. Who needs friends, families, and 'soul-mates'?" I put quotation marks in the air with my fingers, "No matter how long you live, you will still somehow die, and so will the people around you. No matter if it is physically, mentally, socially, emotionally… I've been there for all! Except, obviously, physically." I added.

He looked confused.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you my life story to let you understand, okay?" I said in a defeated voice, "And, you can't look it up either, those newspapers and books in the library hold little facts and barely anything at all." I said, just in case he got any ideas.

I turned around to leave, I mean, I wasn't going to stay for detention after _this_.

And he didn't even try to stop me.

So...note to self: Don't go to detention without Malfoy.

**Sorry it was a little short...**

**review and tell me what you think**

**and check out my other HP fic...where the heck did you pop from?**

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. Into the Pensieve

**I'm sory i haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with some stuff and i was writing the next chapter and trust me its reeaaaally long.**

**So, ya.**

**Read and review!!**

**I don't own Twilight or Hary Potter**

Chapter 13

ALICE POV

I went back to Edward after I thought his detention was over. I tried having visions, but I couldn't see anything. Everything kept changing.

"So?" I asked him. He was sitting at his desk, pretending to read something.

"So?" He repeated.

"So… what happened?" I tried.

"Nothing. We talked a little."

"Like…" Did I have to force the answers out of him?

"Sorry." He said, apologizing to what I thought.

_Edward,_ I thought, _tell me what happened. Really._

"Alice…" He sighed, "She came in here for a few minutes, yelled at me, and then left."

I wasn't surprised.

"About what?" I asked him.

"She said that everything she did at Forks was all just a big act and that I don't know the real her and-" He said but I interrupted him.

"So, maybe we should get to know the real her. I bet it's fascinating. I mean, don't you listen to what people say about her? She's famous for things she doesn't even remember! And something about that dude, Voldemort, he is like a very, very dark figure here. You know, people don't even say his name…they call him 'you-know-who'." I said, fascinated by the real Bella.

"Well, even if, how are we supposed to find out about her?"

"Edward!" I hissed, "She's _famous_, there's tons of books about her that we can read."

"Alice," He said, annoyed, "She told me herself not to waste my time because everything in the library is out-dated and holds more fiction than fact."

I sighed, "So? What's the plan, then? Do you see any better alternative? I mean, we should at least-"

But I was interrupted by a noise. The door opened and I quickly turned around.

"Hello, Professor. Hello, Alice." He said.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Edward said. _Why is he here?_ I thought.

Edward shrugged. I sighed.

"So," Dumbledore said, smiling with his twinkling eyes. "You want to know more about Bella?"

I stared at him with my mouth open. Was he a mind reader too?

"Bella, you see, came to my office earlier today than most days for her little lesson that I have with her. She said that you let her off the hook early today."

"I did." Edward said, with a solemn look on his face.

"I see…" Dumbledore said. "Excuse me, but I thought I overheard you two wanting to learn more about Bella." He said.

I stared at him dumbfounded. How could he overhear us? We were speaking in our low vampire voices. That was impossible. Oh, but he's a wizard. I've learned a lot in my trip to the wizarding world, a lot of things. And a few of them are that nothing is impossible.

"Yes well, I thought I could help you. I mean, you would learn nothing true or important from those books, sad to say." He continued.

I looked at Edward. He just shrugged. So we followed him to his office.

In his office, Dumbledore took out a large stone bowl. It looked like the top of a bird bath.

Edward and I peered over to see what was in it. Inside, little white wisps of a misty liquid were flowing around in the bowl.

"What is this?" Edward asked.

"This," He pointed at the bowl, "Is a pensieve." Then he pointed at the swimming things inside it, "And those are memories."

Edward and I both shot our heads up and looked at him.

"Memories?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, most of them are my memories, pulled from my own thoughts." He said, "A few of these though are not mine. I acquired them from other people. But those are just copies. Their owners still keep those thought. You see, when you get very old like me, you need a place to keep all those important memories so that you don't forget them."

Dumbledore looked at us and chuckled, "But, you two are probably just as old as or maybe older than me. But, you get to keep your younger selves. I don't know about you, but I cannot hold every single little detail of my life."

He seemed lost in his thoughts, and then looked back at us, "Yes," He sighed, "So, I will be showing you a collection of my thoughts and some of Bella's thought that she was so kind to lend me." He mused.

Edward raised his eyes and looked at Dumbledore, "Bella's _thoughts_?"

I smiled to myself, Edward had never been able to read Bella's mind. Maybe this could be his only chance.

"Wait," I said, suddenly frowning, "Does Bella know?"

Dumbledore frowned too, "I'm afraid not, she trusted me with her own memories and I fear that I am about to betray her. But she will thank me one day. I am sure." He said quietly.

We looked at him and nodded. It was probably for the best.

"So," he said, "After you." He gestured his hand to the penseive.

**Sorry the chapter was sort of short, but it's sort of like a bridge to the next chapter. I've been working on what the memories they're going to see and the chapter is reaaaallllly long! like, 14 pages long!**

**So ya, review!!!! Tell me wat ya think!!**


	16. Bella's Worst Memories

**Sorry for not updating often...its just that...**

**ok, i was sorta hoping that i would have 200 reviews when i upload this chapter...right now i have 199...because this is a special chapter and VERY LONG it took me a looong time to write this chapter, and i would have liked to celebrate getting my first story to ever get 200 reviews...but thats not gonna happen, it seems.**

**So, here it is...**

**I don't own twilight or harry potter**

Chapter 14

ALICE POV (again)

Edward and I stared at him for a second.

"Oh, you probably don't know what to do. Alright, just bend down into the pensive; once your face touches the liquid then you will go into our first memory."

So I went first. I bent down and felt the cool flowing liquid touch my face, but I didn't get wet. Then, all of a sudden, I felt myself fall. Around me I saw glimpses of what I thought to be memories all around me. The, I stopped and fell right on the ground in the Great Hall. I looked around and saw a bunch of first years waiting their sorting.

Shortly after, Edward, too, came down the same bumpy landing. He got up and looked around the room. Then, Dumbledore ascended in a rather graceful landing.

"This," Dumbledore waved his arm around the room, "Is the night that Bella gets sorted. When she was only eleven. It is actually one of my own memories."

"Swan, Isabella." McGonagall's voice sounded. We turned around and saw her.

A shorter looking Bella came up to the stool. She was short had a smaller face and short wavy hair with a pin holding back her bangs. She sat down and had the hat put on her, which fell over her eyes.

"You see, the hat wanted to put her Slytherin." Dumbledore said.

Both Edward and I turned around to him. "What?" I said.

"Yes, you'll see soon that she is actually a parslemouth. She can speak to snakes. Something that is feared by many and is a sign of dark magic." He said.

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat said.

"Where the brave dwell at the heart." Dumbledore smiled.

"So, she really isn't anything like who we thought she was." I said.

"She's lived through far more catastrophe than just being bitten by a vampire." Dumbledore said muttered.

The entire table clapped, louder than it usually did. "We got Swan!" People cheered.

Next, the scene shifted to what looked like a feast. A Halloween feast. There was decorations and everything around.

Then, a man in a turban ran into the Hall and everyone went quiet.

"Troll!" He panted, "In the dungeon! Thought you ought to know!" And then he collapsed right in front of the big table.

Everyone stood up, screaming. The prefects were rounding up the students.

"Excuse me, sir, but what point is this making?" Edward interrupted.

Dumbledore looked at him and smiled, "Why, I believe this is the first time Bella showed her bravery and strength at Hogwarts."

We continued to watch. There, in the crowd, was Bella and her other two friends. The black haired boy and the red headed boy. They were walking with the rest of the crowd, not the slightest bit afraid as everyone else.

"Wait!" Ron stopped suddenly.

"What?" Bella and Harry looked at him.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, looking at them.

"Oh no!" Bella and Harry yelled with him.

They stared at each other for a moment than ran in the other direction.

We watched as Bella stuck her wand up the troll's nose. We watched as she was seen in the forest looking at a hooded figure drinking blood from a unicorn (Edward cringed). We watched as she tricked the three headed dog by playing her flute to get in the trapdoor. We saw her little fight with the professor in the turban.

"Yes, that _is_ Lord Voldemort under his turban." Dumbledore explained as the professor in the memory unwrapped his turban.

"He is who I am protecting Bella from?" Edward asked, staring disgustedly at the face behind the professor's head.

Dumbledore nodded, "Him and many others." He muttered.

We watched again as Bella and the redheaded boy sat in car that was being repeatedly beat up by a giant tree. "Why would you even _have_ a tree like that?" Edward asked through his teeth.

Then, she was sitting in detention with the new DADA professor. **(A/N I'm going to use a lot of facts from the movies too, I know that in the book Harry was at the Deathday party) **

Bella's head jerked upward.

"Did you hear that?" She said quietly.

"Hear what?" The professor smiled at her.

"Those voices…" Bella muttered.

The professor looked at her and laughed, "Must be hallucinating." He checked the time, "Oh dear, yes, it's very late. You should get going now. I dare say I've kept you longer than I've intended." He smiled at her.

"What is this?" Edward asked, completely bewildered.

Dumbledore explained, "Just a detention… she's helping him read his _fan mail_."

Bella left the classroom at a normal pace but then suddenly stopped.

She ran down the hallway, brushing her fingers across the stone walls. Then, she bumped into her three friends.

"There you are!" Hermione said.

"It's going to kill." Bella panted.

I frowned. What?

Her friends looked at her with very strange looks.

"What… do you mean?" Hermione said slowly.

Bella listened for a minute, and then ran down the hall again. Her friends ran down behind her.

She took a turn and stood in front of a wall.

"Wha-" I started, then looked at the floor, it was all wet.

There was a cat hanging by its tail on the torch.

Writing…written in blood…was on the wall next to the cat.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Bella took a step closer.

Edward shook his head, "She practically invites danger! She should know that if she sees bloody messages written on walls, she should run immediately!"

Then, a swarm of students and teachers crowded behind her.

"Enemies of the heir, beware? You'll be next, mudbloods." A younger-looking Malfoy sneered. Gosh, I hated that kid.

"You!" Argus Filch pointed shrewdly at Bella, "You've murdered my cat! You've killed her, and I'll kill you!"

"Argus!"

A different Dumbledore [than the one we were with right now] frowned at the writing. "Everyone will return to their dormitories immediately," He said, and Bella, Hermione, Harry, and Ron started walking away quickly, "Everyone…except you four." He added.

The four turned around reluctantly and dropped their heads slightly as they walked back.

Dumbledore looked closely at the cat, "She hasn't been killed, Argus. Just petrified. But how… I cannot say."

"Ask her!" Filch said, pointing at Bella again, "She knows! She did it!"

"If I may speak, Headmaster." That greasy guy, Snape, came forward, "Maybe Swan and her friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." He sneered, "However… the circumstances do seem to be suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Swan at the Halloween feast…"

"Ah, I believe that is my fault." The professor from detention said, "I kept Bella late for detention."

"But why not come to the feast afterward?" Snape closed in on Bella, "Why bring your friends up here?"

Everyone was looking at Bella.

"Because−because I was−we were just−"

"Spit it out." Ron hissed to her.

"We were exploring!" Bella shouted, pressured, loudly and quickly.

Harry smacked his hand over his eyes.

"Exploring" Snape repeated dryly. "You four were…exploring."

There was an awkward pause.

"Headmaster, I don't think Swan is being entirely truthful." Snape said at last.

I burst out laughing. That was great…exploring?

Edward chuckled.

Dumbledore squinted his eyes over Bella, as if reading her mind, then sighed, "Innocent until proven guilty."

"But-" Snape and Filch said together.

The next scene flashed to a crowd of people surrounding Bella, Malfoy, and a snake on the ground. Bella was hissing strange things to it.

"Is this…" I started, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Everyone thought _she_ was the heir of Slytherin. Also because she was always at the scene of the crime… It was very suspicious"

Then, the scene shifted to a bathroom. Bella and her friends were drinking what looked like mud in a cup.

Slowly and steadily, their appearances changed. The black haired boy and the redhead changed into two fat Slytherin boys, while Bella turned into a short and skinny Slytherin with a pointy face and short, black hair.

Next, the scene shifted to a dark forest, the Forbidden Forest, with Bella and her two other friends (Jon and Perry?) were surrounded by many large spiders. "This seems a little reckless." Edward said angrily, "How could you just let your students wander a very dangerous forest?"

Dumbledore gave a dark laugh, "Oh believe me, I tell them not to. There's no point in naming a forest the Forbidden Forest, though, if people wander in it anyway. But Bella is brave." He said firmly, "And I trust her."

We watched Bella and the redhead hide in a closet, listening in on a conversation in the teachers' lounge. We watched her go into the Chamber of Secrets (as Dumbledore explained). And we watched her with the giant basilisk.

"That's it?" Edward fumed, "She just goes in with a giant snake on the loose that will _kill_ you if you just look at it! And she thought she could save the day?!"

Bella grabbed a sword from a hat and held it high. It glistened in the light. "Whoa…" I said.

She took it and jabbed it right into the snake. But as she did, she screamed. The snake fell flat on the floor. Edward and I rushed over to get a closer look. She fell to the ground, clutching her arm to her chest.

"What happened!?" Edward asked quickly. But no one answered.

Slowly, Bella clamped her hand around the snake fang that was edged into her arm. She pulled it out slowly, biting her lip to the point where her lip was bleeding. She didn't yell. She…_was_ brave.

Edward nodded, eyes wide open, agreeing to my thought.

"Wow…" I said, marvelously, as Bella was being healed by the little phoenix bird.

"Yes, quite amazing." Dumbledore agreed.

"So…" Edward started, amazed, "She battled a huge snake that would kill anyone just by looking at it…all by herself…when she was only twelve." He stated, summarizing what he had just seen.

"Yes…" Dumbledore smiled proudly as Bella assured the black haired boy that everything was going to be alright.

Next, the scene shifted to a kitchen, with four other people I've never seen before. I looked at Edward confused. He just shrugged.

"These people are Bella's aunt and uncle." He said, frowning slightly.

"My dad…wasn't a drunk!" She said through her teeth, glaring at the fat woman looking at her nastily.

"Oh really? You ungrateful, insolent, little−" The fat lady said, then stopped talking quickly.

"What happened?" I asked.

The fat lady started getting fatter and fatter, until she blew up completely and started flying all over the place, screaming.

Bella ran upstairs to a small little room and packed away her Hogwarts uniform, wand, books, and left down the stairs.

Her uncle cornered her, "Stop! Stop this instant! Bring her back you little-" Her uncle, red faced, yelled at her. He stepped away quickly as Bella drew out her wand.

"No, she deserved what she got."

"Now you see how tough her life is…even at home." Dumbledore said.

Aw…poor Bella.

The scene shifted to a dark alleyway and Bella was looking at a bush in front of her suspiciously.

"Who's there?" She said, pointing her wand out.

Slowly, a dog came out and Bella fell over and lifted her wand out.

Soon, a large red bus rushed to her.

"Whatcha doin' down there?" A man with an acne covered face came out.

"Fell over." Bella said distractedly.

"'Choo fall over for?" the man sniggered.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Bella said, annoyed. She took another look at the bush.

The man turned around, "'Choo lookin' at?" he asked.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"What _was_ she looking at?" I asked, confused.

"A dog." Dumbledore answered.

"Well, why is she afraid of it?" I asked.

"It was abnormally large." Dumbledore replied mysteriously, obviously understanding something we didn't. I looked at Edward. He just shrugged.

"What's that on your arm?" The man asked suddenly to Bella.

Bella quickly rolled down the sleeve of her sweatshirt, "Nothing."

"What _was_ that?" Edward asked.

"Ah, the night Bella's parents died, Lord Voldemort attempted to kill her, but only left the Dark Mark on her wrist. That is a sign that she is a Death Eater. But, of course, it was just an accident."

"Oh, so that's why everyone calls her that…" Edward said.

"Yes, but here, it is not as dark as it is in the present time. For, Lord Voldemort was not at large in this time period." Dumbledore went on.

"So, what's your name?" The man asked, carrying Bella's luggage in the bus.

"Hermione, er, Granger."

I frowned, "Why did she lie?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "If Bella went around telling everyone who she was then that would be a problem. She's too famous for her own good."

Next, the scene shifted to a train.

"So...Sirius Black escaped from prison… to come and _kill_ _you_?" The bush-haired girl whimpered, sitting across from Bella.

Bella nodded with fearful eyes.

"But… won't they catch Black?" The girl said again, "I mean, everyone's looking for him. Even the muggles."

"I don't know, Hermione." The red head said shakily, "He was a top security prisoner, if he can escape out of _Azkaban_…" He shuddered, unable to finish.

"There's another guy out for Bella this year, too?" Edward asked. "She seriously is a danger magnet, isn't she?" He sighed unhappily.

"Oh yes." Dumbledore said grimly, "she spent her whole third year practically _dodging_ him, but he wasn't even after her!"

The scene shifted, but we were still in the train. The only difference was it was cloudierishly-darker outside and, by the reactions of Bella and her friends, colder.

"There's something moving out there." The red head said mysteriously.

The lights went out. "I think…someone's coming aboard!" He whimpered.

We watched as a big black figure ("It's called a _dementor_," Dumbledore explained) was practically sucking a bunch of white stuff out of Bella's mouth, ("Oh my," Dumbledore said surprised, "He was giving her the Kiss!") Whatever that is…

We were soon in the divination classroom.

"Ah!" Trelawney, (yeah, I know her…and she calls herself a 'seer', ha!) stepped away wildly from Bella and dropped the cup she was holding.

"My dear! You have… the Grim." She said darkly, staring at Bella with wide opened, scared eyes. The whole room was silent, staring at her also.

"The Grin?" Someone shouted, "What's the Grin?"

"It's the Grim, you idiot!" Someone else shouted, "It's the worst omen you could possibly get… it's an omen of death." He said, reading out of a book. At this, everyone turned to look at Bella.

"Are you serious?" I asked, annoyed, "By what I've heard, she's only ever made two true predictions in her whole life, and she thinks she can go around telling people they're going to die? Well, of course she's going to die! Some point in her life!"

Edward tensed up but Dumbledore didn't notice, he just shook his head, "It was not really the Grim, it was just Sirius Black. He is an animagus. And I believe that Bella runs into 'the Grim' many times throughout this year."

Next the scene shifted, and we were sitting on bleachers. It was raining, and around us people were cheering for the people flying on brooms.

"This is quidditch. The season this year hasn't started yet, but it will in November. Bella is actually on the team. She is very talented, actually, she was able to play in her first year here which hasn't been done in an entire century. But… this was a particularly _grim_ match for her." Dumbledore explained.

Then, all of a sudden, something fell out of the sky. No, not something… it was Bella.

"Oh my God!" I pointed at Bella, "What happened?"

Edward watched open-mouthed at the unconscious Bella falling down to the field.

Memory-Dumbledore, sitting on the other side of the field, held out his wand and suddenly a blue jet sprung out and then the scene shifted again.

We were on a staircase, with a group of Gryffindors all looking the same way.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to get a closer look.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!" Someone yelled behind me.

I frowned, looking up. There, where the whole crowd was pointing at, was a torn canvass missing the Fat Lady.

"We need to round up all the ghosts and teachers and search every inch of this castle for the Fat Lady." The memory Dumbledore stated.

Then Peeves, whom I've meet on several accounts, came up to Dumbledore.

"You'll be lucky!" He said in his crackly voice.

"What do you mean Peeves?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Ashamed, your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen." Peeves replied, more seriously now with Dumbledore, "She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful…" He said, and shook his head, "Poor thing." He added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, Professorhead. Nasty temper he's got. That Sirius Black! Don't know why he bothered, either… everyone knows Bella Swan's in the Great Hall…" He sniggered then flew out of sight.

Quickly, everyone turned around and looked at Bella.

Bella had an unreadable expression on her face. She just stood there; then the scene shifted again.

It was dusk out and Bella and her friends were nowhere in sight. We were just in front of the big tree with swaying branches.

"Where is-?" I started, but I needn't continue. Bella and her friends were holding _on to_ the branches, screaming.

The tree was swinging its branches up high and Bella and two of her friends were swinging on. The redhead was nowhere in sight.

Finally, they let go when it was low enough and fell on the ground right next to an opening in the tree trunk.

[Who I thought to be] Harry and Hermione quickly got up and went straight for the opening.

"Bella, come on!" Harry yelled.

She laughed, "That was fun, when were done saving Ron, we should do that again."

"Are you crazy?" Harry said, then pulled Bella by her wrist and dragged her down the hole.

"Oh my God…" Edward put his face in his hands. I chuckled. I bet that would be fun… Edward shot me a look. _Never mind._

We followed them and saw Bella in the lead, she opened a door and quickly ran in. "Ron!" She said, relieved.

"No, Bella, it's a trap! He's an animagus!" The redhead, Ron, said.

Bella frowned, and then slowly turned around.

We watched fifteen minutes' worth of yelling and minor fighting, and other mayhem. We watched Bella go back in time with Harry and Hermione. We watched Bella runaway from a werewolf and cast a big white stag out of her wand. ("It's a very, very powerful charm. Very advanced magic…" Dumbledore said, fascinated.) We watched them run away on a giant bird, ("A Hippogriff…" Dumbledore explained.)

The scene shifted to a large campground, with many tents standing.

"And this is where the trouble starts." Dumbledore said grimly.

I looked around, and saw people running around screaming and the tents on fire.

Bella had gotten out of a tent, and then had been knocked on the floor. She stayed there.

Why wasn't she getting up? Oh no… she wasn't just knocked on the floor, she was knocked out too.

Edward's arm twitched.

Yeah right, Edward, like you could help. Memory, remember?

He rolled his eyes.

Soon, everyone cleared out of the site. Bella started rubbing her eyes and got up again.

She rubbed her head and muttered "Ow…What the…" She suddenly got to her feet, feeling all of her pockets. In her sweatshirt, in her pants, looking around the floor, "Where's my wand?" She said desperately.

Then, there was a noise.

Bella quickly hid behind one of the few tents still standing.

It was a man, coming out and pointed a wand at the sky. He muttered something, and suddenly a large cloud-ish skull formed in the sky. He laughed and dropped the wand and left.

Bella got out again and gasped. She quickly held out her arm and lifted up the sleeve. She ran her fingers over the same exact marking on her arm. "Oh no." She breathed.

Next the scene shifted to the Great Hall. Memory-Dumbledore was standing next to a great goblet spitting out fire.

"The TriWizard Tournament is a chance for three schools to compete against each other." Dumbledore (next to us) explained, "That is the Goblet of Fire, it chooses the three wizards. This year, we made a rule so that only seventeen year-olds could compete…" Dumbledore just shook his head, "You'll see."

"The Hogwarts champion is" the other Dumbledore grabbed a piece of scrap paper out of the goblet, "Cedric Diggory!"

There was a roar of clapping.

At the Gryffindor table, everyone was clapping, where, Bella was…was that blushing?

Edward quickly looked to see when I had that thought.

"Ooh," Hermione play-punched Bella, "Look your boyfriend is a champion!"

"He's not my boyfriend…yet." She said, and her face turned red.

"Ooh!" Half the table laughed.

"Wait a minute…" I said, "Bella liked someone who is, what, three years older than her?" I asked, amazed.

"Well, Bella also liked someone about a hundred years older than her, or in looks years, only two." Dumbledore looked at Edward.

"Oh yeah…I forgot she was actually fifteen when she came to Forks. Touché." I said.

"So, those are the three champions that will be-" Memory-Dumbledore started, but stopped after looking behind him.

The goblet was still spitting out little flames of fire, until suddenly, another scrap of paper and landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"Isabella Swan" He whispered.

The room went deadly silent.

"Isabella Swan" He croaked out again, louder.

I looked at Bella, who looked as if she just saw a ghost.

"Bella! For Heaven's sake, get up there!" Hermione hissed, pushing her off the table.

Bella stumbled to her feet, I chuckled, and she walked down the row between her table and the Slytherin table in the middle.

"You're not even seventeen yet!" A Slytherin shouted out.

"You cheater!" Another Hufflepuff said.

Bella walked up and grabbed the note from the memory Dumbledore, and walked shakily out passed the doors.

"You, not being fully accustomed to the wizarding world yet, wouldn't know what great a deal this was." Dumbledore said next to us. "People _die_ in these tournaments. We set up the age limit to maybe have fewer deaths but…" Dumbledore shook his head.

Edward clenched his fists.

"Someone dies?" I asked, shocked.

He didn't say anything.

"For a long time… we didn't know how exactly the cup even gave us four names." He said again.

I sighed, and the scene shifted to a classroom.

"This is not an important memory. But it is an important lesson. Although, it is not in a fourth year's curriculum to learn about this…but the teacher happened to be an actual undercover Death Eater so that was also a problem." Dumbledore explained as we saw Edward's familiar classroom but with a different teacher at the front.

Bella and her friends were still sitting in the same seats they sat in while in Edward's class. Wondering how I know that? I just do… Vampire, remember? Plus… I spy.

"Can someone tell me what an unforgivable curse is?" The rather large and much scarred professor said gruffly.

Hermione's hand shot in the air. "The unforgivable curses are unforgivable because any use of them will−"

"Land you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, yes." The teacher finished. "Would anyone like to name one?"

No one's hands, not even Hermione's, shot up.

"Weasley!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir?" A younger version of Ron stammered, instantly answering.

"Well? Curse!" The professor said impatiently.

"Oh yes," Ron stuttered, "Um, well, there is the, uh, Imperious Curse." Ron said weakly.

The professor nodded wildly, "Yes, yes, there is, yes…"

Dumbledore shook his head, "He is a little wacky about that curse. He was under the control of that curse for almost half of his life…"

We watched more.

"This curse," the professor said, "will put anyone under the complete control of the caster." He took his wand and pointed it at a spider on his desk.

"_Imperio!"_ He yelled.

At the move of his wand, the spider danced and flew all around the room.

"Wait, isn't that…by what he said…illegal?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but not on rodents." Dumbledore said grimly.

"Yes, well any others?" The professor laughed, setting the spider back on his desk. "Longbottom!" He called, and a round-face boy cowered in his seat.

"Surely you know one?" The professor eyed the boy closely.

He nodded fearfully, "Uh, the, uh, C-Cruciatus Curse." He stammered.

"Oh yes, you would know about that one." The professor said darkly. "The torture curse."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Well, he is Barty Crouch Jr. in the body of Alastor Moody." Dumbledore stated simply, like it was no big deal.

"Right…" I said uncertainly.

"_Crucio!"_ The professor yelled, pointing his wand at a spider.

There was a loud shrieking noise coming from the spider. The spider was twitching under the curse.

Edward snapped his head up, "Voldemort used that on Bella! I remember…"

I was staring at the round-faced boy. He was also tensing up his muscles. There was something wrong with him…

"Stop!" Yelled Hermione, "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him?"

The professor suddenly stopped; he adjusted his standing position with…a metal leg…and turned back to Hermione.

"Alright, Granger," He said quietly, "Maybe you can give me the last one."

She looked down and shook her head, like it was too much to say.

"No?" Moody said. He turned back to the spider and said clearly _"Avada Kedavra!"_ a green jet hit the spider.

There was silence in the room. Still facing the spider, Moody spoke again, "The Killing Curse. Only one person has ever survived it…" He turned around and looked straight at Bella, "And she's in this room."

The scene shifted, and Bella was in a huge tent with the three other champions. They were all dressed like they were ready to battle. Bella was pacing around the edge of the tent.

"Bella?" A voice whispered on the other side of the tent. Bella quickly lifted up the covers.

"Oh, Bella!" Hermione engulfed Bella in a hug.

"I'm going to die…I'm going to die!" Bella wailed.

"Don't say that Bella! I'm sure you'll be great. You always do stuff like this, you-" Hermione tried comforting, but was interrupted.

"You don't know what it feels like, Hermione, to do all that stuff." Bella said, "And I bet you anything I'm getting the Horntail." She dropped her head.

"Horntail?" I repeated, confused.

"The Hungarian Horntail, the worst of all four dragons." Dumbledore sighed.

"Dragons?!" Edward and I shouted together.

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

We watched the rest of their conversation, we watched Bella picking out the Horntail, ("Oh! She jinxed it by saying so, though…") we watched her pace around the tent during the other champions' rounds, flinching at all the roars of their dragon.

Then, "And now for our last champion!" a voice sounded through mega speakers.

Bella took a deep breath, and headed out the tent.

We were suddenly standing in the stands now next to all the teachers and judges.

We looked down at the pit and saw a golden egg sitting on a rock, and Bella standing about a hundred meters from it.

"What does she have to do?" I asked, although I already knew.

"Get the egg." Dumbledore said, a little bitterly. Or was it grimly? I couldn't decipher his tone.

Right when he said it, though, there was a roar. It wasn't like all the other roars during the other champions' battles…this one was…beast.

Out of the dragon's tent, came a large, fierce, seriously scary looking dragon.

First thing Bella did was put her wand up in the air and yell something…like a spell.

Then, she ran around dodging the Horntail's long and spiky tail until a broom came.

She hopped on and began soaring through the air around the dragon. The cheers from the crowd were crazy, and the commentator was hysterical.

After a few burns ("Ooh, that _has_ to hurt…") and even a big scratch in the shoulder, ("Ouch" I cringed) she finally caught the egg.

Edward was practically hyperventilating next to me. "She is so… Catastrophe is her middle name." He stated, angry.

Next, we watched Bella dive into the lake on her second task, but didn't watch much only that she saved two people because it was underwater. "Can't we just go under water?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Well, first of all this is _my_ memory so I don't know if you would be able to actually see anything." he explained, I nodded.

"Second of all, you see, when you're as old as me, or look as old as me, you get to a point where swimming just is not an option anymore." He chuckled.

Next, we watched Bella, and the other three champions at the gate of a great large maze.

"This is the third task." Dumbledore sighed, "And probably one of Bella's worst memories."

I frowned, what could be worse than all those other things she dealt with? I could only imagine…

**Ok, so that was it!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!! I have anonymous reviews enabled, so i think i should have just about everyone review please..?**

**Sorry for being all desperado on you guys...thats just the way i am tho ;)**

**Ok, so part 2 of bella's worst memories will come soon...i'm not really done writing it yet tho....**

**REVIEW!!**


	17. Bella's Worst Memories PART II

**Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**They make my day *wipes tear from eye***

**This chapter was loooooong**

**I JUST now finished this chapter and i've been working on it For EVA!**

**It's 15 PAGES LONG!!! yup, 9 times longer than my normal chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Tell me what you think!!**

**I dont own Twilight**

**I dont own Harry Potter ~~~~ I have a special note about this.... some of the scenes were reaallyy hard so i sorta took a few paragraphs from the book. Not many, and i mostly changed it around a bit. But, all in all, this is just a fan fic and i absolutely do not own harry potter.**

_********(AS OF 3/26/10)*****Ok, so i got a few reviews telling me that i accidentally replaced Bella's name with Harry....Sorry about that!! But i sort of changed this chapter up a bit....Thanks for understanding!**_

Chapter 15

ALICE POV (still)

The scene shifted and we saw Bella walking slowly around the maze, confused.

We watched as she cringed at the other screams heard throughout the maze.

"Bella!"

"Cedric!"

She bumped into the other champion and blushed slightly.

"Some maze, eh?" He said.

"Yes, definitely. I don't care about winning…I just want to get out of here alive." Bella sighed.

Cedric laughed, "Don't we all."

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically.

Edward's head snapped up. "He dies." He said, it wasn't a question.

Dumbledore didn't answer. So Edward was right. Aw… And he was sort of good looking, too. Edward snapped his head toward me.

_Er…I mean, good looking as is…smart looking. Like…he knows what he's doing…_

Then, suddenly, branches and vines reach out from the bushes and wrap around Cedric.

Is this how he dies?

Edward shook his head.

I shrugged, yeah it's probably worse.

Edward glanced ad Dumbledore, probably reading his mind, then looked at me and nodded.

Poor Bella.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

_This was her first love Edward! Are you glad he died?_

He dropped his shoulders and shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

Bella said something, pointing her wand at Cedric, and he was free.

"Are you okay?" She said, worried.

"Yeah" He panted.

He got up and breathed for a second, then reached his hand out to Bella. "Let's go."

She smiled and took his hand, then ran down the maze.

Soon, they had gotten to the middle, with the glowing cup.

"Take it." Bella breathed, marveled by the beauty of the cup.

"No, you saved my life, you take it." Cedric told her.

She turned to Cedric, "Cedric, this is your last year here. I'm not even supposed to _be_ in this competition. Just please, take it."

"We'll take it together." He said, finally.

"Okay." She shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"One," Cedric started,

"Two," Bella smiled,

"Three!" They said together and grabbed the cup.

The scene shifted to a graveyard.

"What!" I shrieked, "What happens next?"

"This is what happens next, the cup was a portkey. And they landed here." Dumbledore replied.

"I smell trouble." I said.

"I _see_ trouble." Edward said.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Dunno, wands out, do you reckon?" Cedric said, drawing his wand out.

"Yeah." Bella nodded.

"Who's that?" Bella said, suddenly. Cedric turned his head and together they eyed the person drawing closer.

He was holding a baby…no, or was it a pile of robes?

"Kill the spare" Said a weak voice, coming inside the bundle.

"Oh no" I breathed.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Said the larger man.

A flash of green light, and Cedric fell on the floor.

"Cedric!" Bella shrieked.

Oh my God…

"Silence!" Said the man, and with his wand he wrapped, by the looks of it, a very strong rope around Bella. Probably magic bound or something.

Bella tried reaching for her wand, but was stuck. The man pushed Bella right into a grave.

It read TOM RIDDLE.

"Oh no…" I said, knowing what was going to happen next.

"You!" Bella gasped. It was the man from a year ago, Peter Pettigrew.

He conjured a large cauldron and was conjuring up a fire to heat it.

"Hurry!" a high voice said from the bundle.

It took me a minute. And then all the pieces fit. Everything Dumbledore showed us. Edward was looking at me trying to understand my thoughts.

It was Voldemort.

Edward's eyes widened.

"It's ready Master," Replied Peter. "Now…" replied the high, cold voice.

He took out the source of the voice from the bundle of robes. It was a small, slimy, and repulsive looking like baby crouched over with a snake-like face and gleaming red eyes.

"Ew!" Bella shouted loudly and quickly, as if just trying to get it out of her system.

He dropped the baby in the boiling water.

"Let it drown…" Bella and I whispered at the same time.

Using his wand, Pettigrew 'dug' a bone out of the grave reading TOM RIDDLE.

_"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_ He recited, dropping the bone in the cauldron, _"Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master."_ He said shakily, holding a large dagger in his right arm.

"Oh no…" I said, shielding my eyes.

A blood-curling scream filled the night. I felt as if I, too, had cut my own arm off.

"Oh my God!" Bella shrieked, "You're a weak old man! And you're _taking orders_ from ANOTHER weak old man! You betrayed my parents! You killed Cedric! And I'm going to kill you! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bella shrieked wildly, strangling herself out of the ropes.

But he didn't answer. He continued panting over the loss of his hand, and the cauldron was now a burning red. He went right in front of Bella.

"No… no!" Edward muttered, afraid of what would happen next.

_"B-Blood of the enemy…"_ He started, holding the dagger.

"No!" I shouted, but it wouldn't affect anything.

_"…forcibly taken…"_

_No, no, no, no, no!_ I shook my head violently.

"Cut it out, Alice!" Edward yelled, annoyed by the screams I was thinking.

_"You will resurrect your foe!" _Pettigrew finished, and he jabbed Bella with the rusty dagger.

Another piercing scream filled the night. Edward growled.

Pettigrew drew the knife away from Bella's arm and went back to the cauldron. A huge dash was visible with blood seeping out at a fast rate.

She was panting furiously.

I cringed at what I just saw.

Pettigrew was on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably over his lost hand.

Then, out of the cauldron, rose a tall, scaly, snake-like faced man.

"Robe me" He said to Pettigrew.

He whimpered, getting up to robe him.

"Hold out your hand," He said lazily.

"Oh, Master, thank you, thank you." Pettigrew held out his chopped off arm.

"Your other arm, fool!" He said, tempered.

Pettigrew whimpered and held out his other hand. Voldemort took out his wand and brandished the Dark Mark we saw earlier on his forearm.

"Now press it" He commanded.

Pettigrew wailed and pressed it, with a slight scream.

Bella screamed too, clutching her forearm.

Voldemort turned at the noise. "Ah, Isabella, how nice to finally meet you in the flesh…my flesh." Voldemort said in his sinisterly-kind voice.

"You stand, Isabella Swan, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…"

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Bella? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was… He didn't like magic, my father… He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… Tom Riddle…"

He crackled. Bella looked at him disgustedly.

"Look at me, telling you my family history! But now… my true family returns…" He said, and he turned to face an opening of land, as if expecting someone…or a lot of people.

A group of masked people in long black robes appeared before him. "Master…master" The all murmured.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air. You all look terribly healthy to me. And not one of you tried to help me. Peter, here, came…but out of fear!"

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

Edward and I both looked at Dumbledore at the sound of his name. He just shook his head softly, disappointed in Voldemort…Weird.

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me… I confess myself disappointed…"

"Master!" Someone broke the circle and fell on the floor and shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

_"Crucio!" _

"He is as cruel to his followers as he is to his enemies." Dumbledore said bitterly.

The man looked like he was strangling against rope or something, he was twitching on the floor and shrieking in pain. "Let it stop…" I moaned.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master… please…"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

"By making them cut off their own hands," I muttered.

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Pettigrew's bleeding wrist.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master… it is beautiful… thank you… thank you…"

Voldemort went around to each of the Death Eaters, scolding them and threatening them. And they stayed loyal to him. _Why don't just one of them stand up to him?!_ I thought.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight…" Voldemort said at last.

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Bella's direction. "Isabella has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call her my guest of honor."

Edward clutched his fists.

"You know, of course, that they have called this girl my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Bella, "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill her. Her mother died in the attempt to save her – and unwittingly provided her with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I could not touch the girl."

Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Bella's cheek.

"Her mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice… This is old magic, I should have remembered it, and I was foolish to overlook it… but no matter. I can touch her now."

He reached out a cold finger and I screamed in my head 'NO!' to the point where Edward actually lifted his hands up and covered his ears. "Alice!" He hissed.

Bella screamed.

With a flick of his wand, the ropes around her fell and she dropped panting on her knees.

He let go and faced the Death Eaters, telling them how he finally rose back to human form with the help of his old friends. "But how should I get at Bella Swan?" He asked himself before them.

"For she has been better protected than I think even she knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the girl's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the girl's protection as long as she is in her relations' care. Not even I can touch her there… And then, the girl would return to Hogwarts, where she is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take her? The Triwizard Cup I told myself. But…how?" He started pacing.

"Why… by using information I acquired earlier this summer, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the girl's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the girl won the tournament - that she touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring her here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here she is… the girl you all believed had been my downfall…"

Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Bella. He raised his wand. She looked up at him with glaring eyes.

_"Crucio!" _

Bella, like the other Death Eater, twitched and screamed and struggled with an invisible binding. She was practically crying.

Edward quickly turned away. "Why are you showing this to us?" He asked Dumbledore angrily.

"You need to understand…I for one have never seen these memories myself. I did not know what to expect." He said, and then, with a flick of his wand, he made the scene shift.

We were still in the Graveyard, and Bella and Voldemort were now face to face, holding out there wands. They were going to duel…

"Now, we duel." Voldemort crackled, _"Crucio!"_

Bella dropped her wand and fell on the floor, hugging herself, screaming in pain and agony.

"That was fun, wasn't it? Now you can have a little break…before we start again." Voldemort said after a few moments.

She took a deep breath and Voldemort laughed, "Now, do you want to do that again?"

She didn't answer.

"I said… do you want me to do that again? Answer me!_ Imperio_!"

I watched Bella mouthing something. Was she saying 'no'?

"No! I won't!" She screamed.

"Fascinating." Dumbledore muttered, eyes widening.

I looked back at Bella. "You _won't_?" Voldemort repeated, getting angry now.

"That was the imperious curse… she just fought off the imperious curse!" Dumbledore said, marveled.

I guess, not being a wizard, I didn't understand how big this was. But it seemed that both Edward and Dumbledore were staring at Bella weird…like, with respect.

Dumbledore "fast-forwarded" to a more important part in the night.

Bella and Voldemort were facing each other, wands out.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

A red jet flew out of the end of Bella's wand just as a green jet flew out of Voldemort's. The two colors met and they formed a sort of gold tie connecting each wand.

_"Priori Incantatem." _Dumbledore murmured. "I was right…"

"Huh?" Edward and I asked in unison.

"They have brother wands… the feather in Bella's wand's core was plucked from the same phoenix as Voldemort's wand's core." Dumbledore explained.

Then, (what looked like) ghosts came out of the golden connection.

Cedric and two other people (a man and a woman) hovered over to Bella's side.

"Those are Bella's parents." Dumbledore sighed.

I looked a little closer. Bella was practically sweating, as she was holding up the wand in the connection. She looked over to her side and whispered "Mom…Dad?"

They both nodded, smiling sadly, and then put on serious faces.

"We can only linger for moments, grab the portkey and get out of here!" Her father explained.

"Bella, return my body to my parents…please." Cedric whispered to her, "Bella, I love you."

Bella nodded weakly, and wiped the tears from her eyes with her shoulder.

Edward looked down, in a sort of…sympathetic way.

Her parents both yelled "Now!" and Bella dashed across the graveyard and grabbed Cedric's corpse and the cup and disappeared.

"No!" Voldemort screeched.

The scene shifted

"Dumbledore!" A man in a bowler hat screeched, "You expect me to believe this _little girl_ that the Dark Lord has returned?"

"This is the Minister of Magic…" Dumbledore, next to us, explained. "But he is not minister anymore because he failed to take Bella more seriously." He chuckled darkly. We turned our attention back to the man.

We were in a hospital wing now, "You've been reading Rita Skeeter, haven't you?" Bella stated, it wasn't really a question.

The minister huffed, "Well, so what if I have?" He replied to her coldly, "Dumbledore, honestly, a _parselmouth_?" He turned to Dumbledore.

The memory-Dumbledore frowned, "I believe everything that Bella has to say, everything she told me fits with the known facts."

The scene shifted again.

Bella was walking down an ally-way with another big, meaty boy.

"Her cousin." Dumbledore said explained.

Ew…

"So, I heard you last night… talking in your sleep." Her cousin smirked.

Edward smiled weakly… oh yeah, Bella does talk in her sleep.

Bella just pursed her lips and tightened her grip around….her wand?

"Oh yeah," He continued, "What was that… _'Don't kill him! Don't kill Cedric!'_" He laughed…evilly.

Bella took in a deep breath but just continued to walk.

"Who's Cedric? Is he… your _boyfriend_?" He taunted.

In an instant, Bella whipped out her wand, unable to keep in her anger much longer, "You wanna say that again?"

Her cousin gulped then bluffed, "You're not allowed to do- to do that." He stuttered. "They'll kick you out of that freak school! You have nowhere else to go!"

Bella didn't respond. She lowered her wand.

She turned around and pointed her wand out again. "Who's there?" She whispered.

We watched as two dementors came at Bella and her cousin. Bella fought them off and ran back home with her cousin in her arms.

She fought with her aunt and uncle as owls came in and out of her house dropping letters on their heads.

"You hurt my son, you monster!" Her aunt screamed.

"No, I didn't!" Bella shot back.

"That's it!" Her uncle yelled, unable to cope with this any longer. "Get out of my house, this instant!"

There was silence, and then Bella shot her arms up in the air in defeat, "Okay, alright, I'm leaving. I hope your lives are _so_ much more fun without me around. Okay, I'm going." Bella said rather coolly and started walking towards the door.

Then, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter in her aunt's bony hands. Bella frowned and came back. "Oh no, that's a howler! You better open it before it ex-"

The letter exploded. Whoa…

The letter told her to 'Remember my last!'

Bella threw a huge fit, 'what do you mean, remember my last?' and after a bunch of yelling, ended up storming to her room.

The scene shifted to a…courtroom?

"The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible." Dumbledore said to that man who was the minister.

We saw them argue back and forth.

"This," Dumbledore, next to us, explained, "Is Bella's hearing for performing underage sorcery."

"You mean the patronus?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "They wanted to expel her. They even changed the time and place of the hearing to escape from me defending her…but I am too quick for them." He laughed to himself.

The scene shifted to a classroom to…Edward's classroom.

A fat lady…sort of resembling a toad, not to be mean or anything… was at the front.

Hermione was sitting in her usual seat next to Bella, but she was talking to the professor. "There's nothing written in here about using defensive spells." She said, in an explaining tone.

The professor gave a high-pitched chuckle, and then replied "_using_ defensive spells? I can't imagine a time in my classroom that you would ever need to use a defensive spell, Ms. Granger!"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron blurted out.

"Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" Hermione spoke again.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Ms. Granger?" The professor asked in her falsely sweet voice. Ugh, that was going to get annoying.

Soon, more students got involved in the argument, until Bella finally butted in.

"Aren't we supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?!" She hissed at her.

"There is nothing waiting out there." The professor—Umbridge, by what the students call her—leaned toward Bella, "Who do you think would want to harm young wizards as such as yourself?"

"Oh yeah?" Bella challenged, "What about Lord Voldemort?"

The students gasped and the professor's fake sweet expression fell from her face, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

The room got really quiet; Umbridge paced the classroom, "Let me make a few things quite plain: you have been informed that a certain dark wizard is at large once more. _This is a lie_."

"It's not a lie!" Bella yelled, interrupting the professor.

"Detention, Swan!" Umbridge yelled back at her.

"So according to you," Bella went on anyway, "Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?" She hissed through her teeth.

Oh, that must have hurt to say out loud.

I looked around at Edward, both Edward and Dumbledore were watching intently.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic incident." She said coldly.

"It was _murder_!" Bella shot back.

We watched them shoot back their side of the truth (and lie, in Umbridge's case) and Bella got sent away.

The scene shifted to an office… I think. The room was covered in really….girly stuff. The theme was … cats. I shuddered.

"Sit down, Ms. Swan." Umbridge said sweetly to Bella. I frowned. Was this detention?

Edward nodded his head, also frowning.

"Now, we're going to be doing a few lines today…" Umbridge continued in her sweet voice.

"Lines?" Bella repeated nonchalantly.

Edward's head snapped up, "This is it… something happens here."

Dumbledore frowned, "I have not seen these memories, truly, but I will take your word for it."

I watched again.

Bella was reaching into her bag.

"Oh no," Umbridge interrupted, "You will be using a special quill of mine." She laid a quill with a rather pointy tip to it.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Dumbledore said shocked.

"What do I have to write?" Bella asked.

"_I must not tell lies_." Umbridge recited, her eyes bulging out. God, she scared me.

"How many times?" Bella asked.

Umbridge smiled shrewdly, "Enough times for the message to _sink in_."

"What about ink?" Bella asked dully.

"You… won't need any ink." Umbridge gave a weird…evil...smile. She handed her parchment and went to look out the window, her back towards Bella.

Bella shrugged and started writing. I leaned in closer. On the paper, she wrote 'I must not tell lies' in a gleaming red color.

I knew this gleaming red anywhere.

It was blood.

Bella paused to frown at the color. She just shrugged and went on. Then, she stopped. She dropped her quill and dropped her jaw; she grabbed her hand and bit her lip viciously to stop herself from screaming.

Oh my God.

The words were…carved into the back of her hand. You could see the blood….oozing out of the little cuts.

"This is inhumane!" Edward shrieked.

"This is illegal." Dumbledore added.

Bella held her breath. "Is there something wrong, dear?" Umbridge smiled wildly.

Bella drew a sharp breath, "No."

The scene shifted.

"That was horrible!" I shrieked.

"She's a monster!" Edward agreed.

"That wasn't the worst she did either." Dumbledore stated grimly.

Both Edward and I stared at him with our mouths hanging open.

I looked around, and we were in a strange room…where were we?

Edward frowned, looking around.

"This is the room of requirement." Dumbledore explained.

We looked around. Bella was standing up, looking at her audience. They were a group of people the same age as her…all from different houses too. Except… Slytherin.

Hermione was standing next to Bella, "I think we ought to have a name, to have a sort of feel of unity, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Bella said, a little distractedly. She seemed a little…nervous?...to be standing up there.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" An older Gryffindor girl said.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" A red head, which resembled Bella's friend Ron a lot, said.

"I was thinking…" Hermione said, frowning at the boy, "that we should have a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside of meetings."

"How about the Defense Association?" A black haired Chinese Ravenclaw girl said, "And we can call it the D.A. for short, so no one knows what we're talking about?" She suggested.

"What is this?" I asked Dumbledore. Both Edward and I were confused.

"Bella and her friends started a little group of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Umbridge lacked to teach them real spells…only theory." Dumbledore explained.

"Yeah," Ron's little sister said, "the D.A. is good… except lets have it stand for Dumbledore's Army!"

Bella's head shot up, her eyes seeming a little…enthusiastic. "Yeah…" She breathed, "Dumbledore's Army!" She said a little louder, "It's the ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

"Wow…" I said, marveled, "She started her own…army?"

Edward had his eyebrows raised, "Impressive…"

The scene shifted. An older man with a beard was sitting in an old fashioned dining room.

"This is Sirius Black." Dumbledore introduced, "He is Bella's godfather."

Bella has a godfather?

Edward looked at me and shook his head, "Not anymore." He whispered too low for Dumbledore to hear, "He died."

Aw… poor Bella! Now, I _really_ feel sorry for her!

Edward grimaced.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked, was she surprised?

"I'm always Sirius!" Her godfather laughed.

Bella shot him a be-serious look. **(No pun intended…if there was one)** "Dumbledore's coming _here_? Why?"

Sirius shrugged, "Beats me."

We watched as Bella got the door and sat down with Dumbledore in the dining room.

"So, Bella, you're probably wondering why I am visiting to you today. I could have always contacted you after you returned to Hogwarts." He stated.

"I guess…yeah." Bella said uncertainly.

"Well, I have a little…mission…for you." He started slowly.

"A _mission_?" She repeated, "Like… wear black, sneak across dark hallways at night, break in and steal something?"

Yeah, that's the image I get when _I_ think of a mission.

"No." Dumbledore stared at her confused, he shook it and went on, "as you know, Umbridge is practically breathing down your neck right now, and she reports everything she sees to the minister. Plus, there is a danger, with Lord Voldemort's return, by you staying even close to the continent."

Bella dropped her mouth, "The CONTINENT? You want me to leave the CONTINENT? Leave EUROPE?" She said hysterically, "Oh yeah, okay! I'll go and try to live the rest of my days out in ANTARCTICA! Yeah! No big deal!" She said sarcastically.

"No, Bella, be reasonable!" Dumbledore chuckled, "It won't be for a long time! And besides, I have a mission for you, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Bella threw her arms up in the air, "Sorry, I forgot that part! My mission, if I should choose to accept it, is to gather as many penguins in Antarctica as I could possibly count up to. Then, I will train them into an army of penguins. It will forever go down as The Penguin Wars in wizard history." She said even more sarcastically.

"Was she always like this?" I asked.

Sirius laughed and Dumbledore smiled, "No, Bella, we are not raising an army of penguins…more like an army of… vampires." He said more seriously now.

Edward and I both stopped smiling; it was getting to the serious part now.

Bella sat back down, "Vampires?" She said quietly.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "There is a coven of vegetarian vampires, completely safe," Dumbledore explained. Next to me, Edward shuddered at 'safe'. "There are about seven of them. Three, of which, posses special powers. We need them on our side. And you are just the person to be able to convince them, I think."

Bella stared blankly at him for a second, "Why _me_? Surely there's someone out there that can do a better job than me! Surely-"

"Bella, they are around your age; pretending to go as high school students!" Dumbledore interrupted, "You are fifteen! But with your maturity level and behavior, I think you could pass as a seventeen year old."

Bella seemed to ponder that for a moment, "So… where do I have to go? What about school?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "You are forgetting who I am! Being the Headmaster, I can pretend to ban you from the school until your severe dragon pox have completely diminished… or pretend to." He said, with his blue eyes twinkling at Bella, "And they lives out all the way in Forks, Washington in the United States."

"Ew," Bella wrinkled her nose, "Those American wizards think they're so cool."

"But you are not going to meet any wizards." Dumbledore said more seriously.

Bella frowned.

Dumbledore continued, "You will pretend to go as a muggle. You happen to 'stumble' across these vampires, befriend them, and get them on our side. Before Voldemort does."

Bella seemed to process that, and then she sighed, "Wow…vampires? I mean…wow…"

"If Voldemort takes over the world, they will be affected, too. So when they are helping us, we are helping them too."

"Really?" I asked.

"In ways you couldn't imagine." Dumbledore (next to us) said.

The scene shifted.

We were back in Umbridge's office.

"Bella and her friends had just been caught trying to reach someone through the Floo Network using Umbridge's fireplace." Dumbledore explained.

In the room was Bella, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, a blonde haired girl and a round-faced black haired boy. They were all being held by a group of Slytherins…

They looked like they were being held…captive or something.

"Now," Umbridge said, pointing her wand at Bella…that looked _hideous_.

Edward shot me a look.

I'm sorry, Edward, but Bella looks like she just got hit by a…by something. I don't know. She had bruise-like circles around her eyes and looks as if she hadn't slept or eaten in days.

Bella was being held by that git Malfoy. Ugh I just wanted to STRANGLE HIM!

Edward smiled.

I rolled my eyes and kept watching.

"You are going to tell me who you were talking to…or trying to contact…with _my_ fireplace." Umbridge said, dropping her sweet voice.

Bella didn't answer. She just gazed into Umbridge's eyes. She looked…care-free almost.

"Answer me!" Umbridge said, pointing her wand right to her neck.

Edward fought back a growl.

Bella just sighed and looked away.

"I know…I'll force you to talk…" Umbridge said, looking away. "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue…" She said, now to herself.

"No!" Hemrione shrieked, strangling away from a big Slytherin's grip. "Professor, that's _illegal_!"

Umbridge laughed wildly, "What the Minister doesn't know won't hurt him…" She said, pointing her wand back at Bella. "He never knew I ordered Dementors to go after Swan last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel her, all the same."

"It was you!" gasped Harry. "You sent the Dementors after Bella?"

My jaw dropped. So did Edward's. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

Umbridge just smirked and returned to Bella, "Cru-"

"Stop! Ok we'll tell you!" Hermione interrupted, shrieking.

"That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. "Now then… with whom was Swan communicating just now?"

"Well," gulped Hermione into her hands, "well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Ron froze, his eyes wide; Ginny stopped trying to stamp on her Slytherin captor's toes; and even the blonde looked mildly surprised. Fortunately, the attention of Umbridge and her minions was focused too exclusively upon Hermione to notice these suspicious signs.

"Dumbledore?" said Umbridge eagerly. "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

"Well… no" sobbed Hermione. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head -"

"Idiot girl - Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!" shouted Umbridge, disappointment etched in every sagging line of her face.

"But - but we needed to tell him something important!" wailed Hermione, holding her hands more tightly over her face, not, I knew, out of anguish, but to disguise the continued absence of tears.

"Yes?" said Umbridge with a sudden resurgence of excitement. "What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We… we wanted to tell him it's r - ready!" choked Hermione.

"What's ready?" demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"

"The… the weapon," said Hermione.

"Is she…making this whole thing up?" I asked, amazed.

Edward chuckled, "She's a lot smarter than she looks…and that's saying something."

"Weapon? Weapon?" said Umbridge, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

"Y -y - yes," gasped Hermione, "but he had to leave before it was finished and n - n - now we've finished it for him, and we c - c - can't find him t - t - to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" said Umbridge harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione's shoulders.

"We don't r - r - really understand it," said Hermione, sniffing loudly. "We j - j - just did what P - P - Professor Dumbledore told us t - t - to do."

Umbridge straightened up, looking exultant.

"Lead me to the weapon," she said.

"I'm not showing… them," said Hermione shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.

"It is not for you to set conditions," said Professor Umbridge harshly.

"Fine," said Hermione, now sobbing into her hands again. "Fine… let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th - that would serve you right - oh, I'd love it if the wh - whole school knew where it was, and how to u - use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll be able to s - sort you out!"

These words had a powerful impact on Umbridge: she glanced swiftly and suspiciously around at her Inquisitorial Squad, her bulging eyes resting for a moment on Malfoy, who was too slow to disguise the look of eagerness and greed that had appeared on his face.

Umbridge contemplated Hermione for another long moment, then spoke in what she clearly thought was a motherly voice.

"All right, dear, let's make it just you and me… and we'll take Swan, too, shall we? Get up, now."

"Professor," said Malfoy eagerly, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after -"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?" asked Umbridge sharply. "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these -" she gestured around at Bella's friends "- escape."

"All right," said Malfoy, looking sulky and disappointed. Ugh, I hated that kid.

"And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way" said Umbridge, pointing at Bella and Hermione with her wand. "Lead on."

We watched Bella and Hermione take the toad out into the Forest. Umbridge thought they were lying to her to lure her into a trap. Then a bunch of centaurs came. A bunch of fighting ensued and then Bella and her friend escaped.

Bella and her friends escaped from the school using thestrals, which I could see clearly, and flew over to London.

They were running around the Ministry, looking for Bella's godfather. Then, they came across a door which, by what it seemed, came up a lot in Bella's dreams.

They entered and found a prophecy. I scoffed, I mean, seriously?

They met up with a bunch of Death Eaters, people started fighting, people got injured…and then.

A scary-looking woman, ("Bellatrix Lestrange" Dumbledore explained) was fighting with Bella's godfather.

She had an evil grin on her face, and then…

"No!" Bella screamed, as Sirius was pushed into a weird-looking arch.

"SIRIUS!" She shrieked.

An older-looking man pulled her away, "It's too late, Bella."

"SIRIUS! NO! COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU?! SIRIUS!" Bella screamed, thrashing around, struggling to get out of the man's grip.

"It's too late, Bella, he's de-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" She shrieked, "SIRIUS!"

I felt a surge of sadness, as well. I felt…_so_ sorry for Bella.

She had just lost the three people she had ever loved from her life.

Edward turned to me, replacing his sympathetic expression with a confused one.

_Edward_, I thought, _she loved you…she still does…I know it. Did you see her back in Umbridge's office? She looked…depressed._

And now she thought she had lost everyone.

I looked back at Bella.

By this point, Bella was panting furiously.

"He can't come back, Bella," that man ("Remus Lupin," Dumbledore explained, "A werewolf, and also a teacher at Hogwarts in Bella's third year…"), his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Bella. "He can't come back, because he's d-"

"HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!" Bella roared. "SIRIUS!"

"Bella- no!" cried Lupin, but Bella had already ripped her arm from Lupin's slackened grip. She eyed Bellatrix with a seriously evil glare.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Bella. "SHE KILLED HIM, I'LL KILL HER!"

And she was off, scrambling up the stone benches. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming…

She aimed a curse over her shoulder. "Come out, come out, little Bella!" she called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

"I am!" shouted Bella.

"Aaaaaah… did you love him, little baby Bella?"

Bella flung her arm out wildly and yelled, _"Crucio!"_

Bellatrix screamed: the spell had knocked her off her feet, but she did not writhe and shriek with pain as I had seen Bella do so before - she was already back on her feet, breathless, no longer laughing.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Swan! You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger won't hurt me for long - I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson -"

She screamed, "Crucio!"

Bella dived behind a fountain.

"Swan, you cannot win against me!" she cried.

"I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little girl, can never hope to compete"

"Stupefy!" Bella shouted.

"Protego!"

The jet of red light, Bella's own spell, bounced back at her. Bella bounced back but caught herself before she fell.

"Swan, I'm going to give you one chance!" shouted Bellatrix. "Give me the prophecy - roll it out towards me now - and I may spare your life!"

"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Bella roared. "And he knows!" She said, with a mad, evil crackle. "Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"

"What? What do you mean?" she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice.

"The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?"

"LIAR!" she shrieked, "YOU'VE GOT IT, SWAN, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"

Bella laughed again because he knew it would incense her.

I felt like I was just watching from the sidelines.

I was so caught up into the scene I had no idea what to think…

I looked at Edward, he was clutching his fists and shaking slightly.

I took a deep breath…this could only end badly.

"Nothing there!" Bella shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!"

"No!" Lestrange screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME"

"Don't waste your breath!" Bella yelled, "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, Bella?" said a high, cold voice.

My eyes widened.

Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring… Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Bella who stood frozen, quite unable to move.

Oh no…

"So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Bella with those pitiless red eyes. Then he turned to Bellatrix, "No, Bella, he is not lying… I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind… months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Isabella Swan thwart me again"

"Master, I am sorry I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus, Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know"

"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies? But now, I have a different Bella to deal with."

Voldemort turned to Bella…Swan.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Swan," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A big statue flung from its stance, right in front of Bella.

"What -?" cried Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"

Bella looked behind, her heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.

Yes! He saves the day!

Edward eased up a little…just a little.

Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain. The other statues sprang to life. The statue of the witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "The Aurors are on their way"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" spat Voldemort.

He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit"

"Wow" I sighed, "That takes some guts…"

Edward nodded, "Somewhat of a life lesson."

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort.

"You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness"

A bunch of fighting ensued. Spells and jets of red and green lights flew around the room. Never quite hitting the attempted target.

Then, Voldemort vanished.

I could hear Bella's breathing from across the room.

"Stay where you are!" Dumbledore said, for once sounding a little frightened.

Then…Bella screamed in pure agony.

"Kill me now, Dumbledore…" She said in a voice that was clearly not hers. It was like a whispery-hiss. She was on the floor now, grabbing her neck…as if choking.

Edward looked terrified. He reached an arm out…but stopped.

_There's nothing you can do, Edward._

He nodded his head, sighing.

I knew what he was thinking, though.

If only he hadn't left her…

Edward looked up at me. I met his gaze and he nodded solemnly.

I know, right?

"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the girl…" Bella continued to whisper in that same hoarse voice that was clearly not hers.

She sat up, tears streaming down her face.

The scene shifted.

"What?!" I yelled.

"What?" Dumbledore repeated, confused.

"What happens next?"

"Oh, nothing… It ends there…she goes back to normal and the minister catches a glimpse of Voldemort…then the whole wizarding world is warned of his return."

I nodded; yeah I guess that was easy enough.

We were in Dumbledore's office now.

"Are we…done?" I asked.

"Well…yes we are." Dumbledore said, "Unless you want to watch the rest of Bella's life up until school. But I guarantee you, all she does is…well, sit in her room and look out the window. It's…quite sad actually." Dumbledore nodded.

Edward had a weird look on his face.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothing." He said, and walked out the door.

I frowned, and then shrugged, "Whatever."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"He's…always like this." I smirked.

Dumbledore sighed, "We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."

I frowned and looked at him, "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing…"

I shook my head and left… I had learned a lot today.

Not only is my best friend awesome…but she is magical too.

And not in the wizard way.

She is truly beautiful in an imperfect way.

I jerked to a stop.

_"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

I smiled; now I see what he meant.

And that's when I devised my plan.

Edward and Bella will get together. No matter what it takes.

I will find a way.

This… I swear.

**Ok...that was it....**

**"whew" *wipes sweat from forehead***

**tell me whatcha think!!!**

**I've started on the next chapters...i must admit i had a lot of fun writing the quidditch chapter.**

**so i will try to post them up soon...**

**BTW: i am REAALYYY busy and all and so i might not come around to write a lot so ill be updating less frequently after i post these chapters i already have written.**

**With the start of spring sport....i am B-U-S-Y...!**

**So tell me what you think about this chapter...i am open to any new ideas or comebacks that Bella can use on Malfoy!!**


	18. The Patronus

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter....**

Chapter 16

EDWARD POV

It was a new day. After what I had seen last night I had a total new image in my head…A totally new reason to love Bella.

It was Friday and I had double Defense class with my "honor" students.

The bell rang, signaling the students to transcend to their next classes.

I sighed, remembering high school and how I dreaded it.

All night, after the visit to the pensieve with the headmaster, I wondered… I wondered what would have changed if I had not left Bella that day…Would she tell me of her true identity? As the "Girl Who Lived"?

The bell rang again, and I did not see Bella in the classroom.

"Where's-" I started, but someone dashed in the room.

"Sorry," She blushed and sat next to the redheaded boy, Ron.

"You're late." Malfoy sneered. Oh, I just wanted to crush that little...

"And you're ugly." She shot back without hesitation. I hid my smile.

"Today," I said loudly, interrupting what Malfoy was about to say… and if he said it, I would definitely crush him without a second thought…

"You will be pairing up with the person sitting next to you for a project that will count as twenty percent of your grade." I started.

"A project!" Hermione squealed giddily, jumping up from her seat

"Hermione…it scares me that you enjoy long hours in the library working on projects and make the rest of us look bad compared to you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, don't be ridiculous, Bella." Malfoy smirked, "You don't look bad because of the Mudblood," Bella clenched her fists, "you look bad just because…you're too stupid to know any of this stuff."

"Stupid, am I?" Bella said through her teeth, pulling out her wand.

"Good!" I said quickly, "Since you have your wand out, why don't you demonstrate the spell we will be covering in this project for us?"

She dropped her mouth; probably she was somewhat shocked I would call on her.

"What?" She whispered.

"Yes, come up here to the front of the class and perform for us the Patronus Charm." I replied, knowing she was probably the only one in the whole year who could perform it... even with the "D.A.", they were nothing compared to Bella.

"I don't…feel like it." She said.

"Come on, you can do it."

"No, I really can't."

"You're the only one in the class who can, please come up here." I said again.

"No, really, I can't." She said, widening her eyes even more, as if trying to signal me with something.

"Why not, Bella?" Hermione whispered next to her. Telling by her thoughts, she was just as confused as I am.

She glared at Hermione.

"Come on," Bella tried, "fellow D.A. members! Represent! You guys know it!" She said with faltered discouragement, knowing, for sure, she would fail in mustering up at least one to back her up.

"What's wrong, Swan?" Malfoy sneered, "Ran out of love?" He said innocently.

Love? Is that what powered the spell? Love?

"No," Bella answered shakily, "And besides, it's powered by happy memories."

"Oh, then we're hopeless!" Malfoy smirked.

She scowled, "Fine! I'll show you a Patronus." She took a deep breath. Everyone watching her eagerly.

I, myself, was eager to see this…in person.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating rhythmically…she was locating her happy memory.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ She yelled, and a large, white, misty creature blasted from the end of her wand.

"Whoa…" Practically the entire class in unison, awed.

I watched as a misty creature galloped across the room, lapping me once and riding off again.

I felt happy, like the patronus was feeding me my happy thoughts over and over again.

I looked around the room; obviously that was the case for everyone else too.

"I feel… _happy_." Harry said, smiling weakly.

"That was… amazing." I said, truly impressed.

I heard Malfoy turn to his friend and huff, "I bet I can do one ten times better…" And then in his thoughts he finished, _if I knew how, that is…_

Everyone was reliving their happiest of memories in their heads…so was I. The first time I kissed Bella…

Hermione gasped.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Bella! Your Patronus…changed…" Bella frowned.

"What do you mean-" Then she took another look, "Oh yeah, I guess it did…"

"It used to be a doe," Hermione noted. Malfoy smirked, _just like Cedric's…_

"And now it's a… a leopard?" Ron wondered.

"No, Ronald, it's a lion." Hermione stated.

"Hermione! I think I know a leopard when I see one!" Ron shot back.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald! It's a _lion_." Hermione scowled.

I looked at the creature. It was in fact… a lion.

A mountain lion.

"Bella," Ron said, annoyed, "This is your patronus. Now tell me, isn't that a leopard? A mountain leopard, perhaps?"

Bella shifted her weight on another leg uncomfortably, "I-I… don't know." And then, the white creature collapsed into a misty puddle then evaporated entirely.

But I know what my eyes saw. And my eyes saw a mountain lion.

Bella returned to her seat and I thought up a wild thought:

Patronuses were conjured off of happy memories. And it turned into a mountain lion.

She wasn't acting…she actually does…love me…

**Ok, so sorrrrry this chapter is kinda short...**

**I'll update pretty soon....maybe in a couple of days.**

**I just like to have a couple of reviews first...**

**I have the next few chapters all written already...but i was wondering if i could have a little help:**

**I'm not really sure how i want Bella and Edward to make up yet....**

**Anyone have ideas?**

**Thanks!**


	19. I'm An Occlumens

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I went ahead and update now--in the midddle of the week--cuz im goin on vacation...woo!**

**And alos cuz my last chappy was a lil small...**

**So..yea.**

**Read and tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Chapter 17

A few weeks passed.

It was Halloween. I was excited, tomorrow was the beginning of the season and our first quidditch match!

I was jumpy all day.

Ron and I walked into DADA together and sat down. Hermione and Harry were already there, sitting down…going over homework. Of course.

We sat at the table next to them and pulled out our books.

"Swan." Malfoy gave sneer-like greeting.

"Malfoy." I wrinkled my nose, like he was smelly.

"I hope you don't die tomorrow." He said, smirking, "I would hate for you to fall off your broom again."

The bell rang, but everyone was looking at us.

"That only happened one, you smart-aleck. And I, too, would say that I hoped you didn't die tomorrow, but… I must not tell lies." I chuckled a little ruefully.

The people who knew what I meant (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) laughed, except for Malfoy.

"I-we're not playing tomorrow. It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw." He said a little shakily.

"Oh no, Malfoy, Ravenclaw has a crippled Keeper, McGonagall announced two weeks ago that Slytherin was taking their place.

"What?" He yelled.

I laughed, "Oh yes, I will see you on the field, Malfoy."

Ah poor little rich kid…

Edward came out of his office looking a little grim.

"Today, class, we will be studying…" He glanced down quickly at his book, "Occlumency. Does anyone care to tell me what that is?"

Hermione's face twisted into a really large and quite frightening smile, "Bella knows what Occlumency is," she said, raising my arm up abruptly, "don't you, Bella?"

"Hermione!" I hissed.

Edward looked at us strangely, and then said "Alright, Bella, what is Occlumency?"

Oh, don't you know? Of course, you're not a wizard!

I was silently fuming.

"Occlumency is stupid." I muttered. The kids around me chuckled.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "It's not stupid, it just happens to be the one thing you're bad at."

The Slytherins laughed.

I scowled. Edward glared at us…er, more at Malfoy actually.

"Occlumency, class, is" Edward took another glance at the book in front of him, he paused.

He seemed to be thinking.

And it struck me then.

Of course, he found his answer… why he couldn't read my mind. It was plain and simple to me, of course. But to him, it was a shock.

"Occlumency," Edward started again, a little more quietly though, "is when you can shield your mind from another's. It is the counter-skill to Legilimency." He paused, as if thinking through something quickly.

"Read the chapter in the book." He said suddenly, "it's long but if you finish before the bell rings then find something productive to do until then." He said and left to his office.

In front of me, I heard Malfoy mutter something to Pansy Parkinson's ear, "You know, sometimes I get the feeling that Cullen's a real freak." He whispered and Pansy nodded in agreement.

I tried to read the chapter—I really did—except it was hard…not hard because it's hard (gosh I already know this stuff), but hard because my mind was somewhere else.

Edward finally figured it out, it must come as a real shock to him…of course, I don't think he'd known about wizards before coming here so he thought he could read everyone's mind…except mine.

Just five minutes before the bell rang for lunch, Edward came out from his office carrying papers.

"These are your tests you took a week ago." He passed around tests back to their owners.

"I was a little unhappy with these grades…only one person got an Outstanding." Edward continued.

Malfoy turned around and smirked, "Couldn't get it this time, could you, Swan?"

I scowled at him, and then Edward laid my test in front of me, also somewhat scowling at Malfoy. Weird…

I looked at my test, though, and a neat cursive O was at the top next to my name. I looked up at Malfoy who was looking over his own test. "I missed one!?" He growled.

"Schooled." I smirked, and then the bell rang.

"Er, Bella? Could you please stay past a moment?" Edward said.

I gulped, and nodded weakly. What did he want now?

By the time the second bell rang, there were no more students in the classroom or the hallway. So we were completely alone.

"So?" I started.

"You, Snape, and sometimes Dumbledore." He said, pulling that completely out of the blue.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"I can't read your mind, or Snape's, and sometimes Dumbledore's." He said slowly.

"So, what? What does that have to do with anything?" I said, "Big deal!"

"But why would you do that? Why would you block your minds?" He asked.

"To keep people like you from reading our thoughts." I replied rudely.

"Interesting… and it's all in a form of practice…" He went on as if I had not spoken so curtly, "you can learn to block people from your mind…this could be _so_ useful." He pondered.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." I said, grabbing my books and leaving.

"Bella." He whispered. I sighed and turned around "What?"

"Be safe tomorrow." Was all he said, and then he turned and left to his office.

I took a deep breath in and left for lunch. Be safe tomorrow? What was he expecting?

Or… did he just say that because he… _cared_?

I quickly shook that idea from my head; it was probably just a warning.

Or maybe it was just another way of saying 'goodbye' or 'I'm done talking to you now, you can leave'?

Either way, I left.

I had known all along why he couldn't read my mind…but seeing him realize it for the first time sort of made me realize it again for the first time.

Weird? Tell me about it…

**Ok, so that was it!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**And BTW: Did you guys hear that SM is releasing another version of eclipse in Bree's POV??!!**

**Isnt that grrrreatt!!!**

**Ok so yea...**

**How should i get B and E back together? Im soo confused and id like a little help please?**

**Thanks!**


	20. Quidditch

**Thank you for all your great reviews! --and your patience! ;)**

**I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Chapter 18

BELLA POV

After the rest of my classes that day, we went down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

Everything was so….decorated. It put me in a good mood.

I skipped down to the middle of the Gryffindor table. "Hey, Bella!" Harry waved; I went to sit by him.

We were all waiting eagerly for the feast to begin.

I already had the rest of my weekend planned out.

1. Eat Halloween food.

2. Sneak in candy from kitchens to hold an exclusive Halloween party in the Room of Requirement. (SLYTHERINS _NOT _INVITED!!)

3. Go to bed and dream about quidditch…and some other things.

4. Wake up and PLAY QUIDDITCH

5. Have a party in the Gryffindor common room after winning the game…hopefully.

6. Copy homework off of Hermione.

Yes… I know… it's great.

Up at the front table, Dumbledore tapped his goblet lightly with his spoon.

"Attention, attention everyone." He raised his voice.

The room got quiet.

"As you may already know, or maybe not…" He started, "Our divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, is currently incapacitated."

A whisper of murmurs spread through the Hall.

"She has been for since the beginning of the year…as most third years and older have noticed. But now her disease has gotten worse. But don't fret; your friend will be home soon. She is currently at St. Mungo's…So let us all hope for the best." Dumbledore smiled.

Everyone was staring at Dumbledore; he didn't seem to be finished yet.

I looked around at the front table. All the professors were there…

Oh no.

"As a result," Dumbledore started again, and the room got quiet, "we will be getting a temporary replacement during Trelawney's absence."

Oh no… don't say it…

"May I introduce to you, also an actual Seer, Professor Alice Cullen who has kindly agreed to take the place for our Divination professor."

The entire hall burst into applause. Why? Because she's a vampire… you know, drop dead gorgeous? I saw a few boys actually…hoot. Haha if Jasper was here he would totally—

But Jasper isn't here.

I shook that thought from my head.

Alice sat back down next to Edward, who was eyeing me suspiciously.

I fought back the temptation to stick my tongue out at him.

"Thank you, Professor, for being here." Dumbledore smiled.

I slumped down in my seat.

Ron was taking drumstick after drumstick (as usual).

"Whaf da ma'er, Bewa?" He said while chewing.

I sighed, "Nothing." I said, and that was all I said. I didn't talk again for the rest of the feast. I just listened to Ron and Harry drone on about…whatever it was they were talking about.

Sigh.

_

I woke up the next morning in a strange mood. It was a mixture of excitement, nervousness, happiness, and fear.

Excited for the quidditch match.

Nervous for Divination.

Happy from last night's par-tay.

And afraid because, well, weird stories have been showing in the news lately. Mysterious deaths, strange sightings, and even disappearances. It just put me in a shaky mood.

After breakfast, I gathered up with my team and headed straight for the pitch.

"This is it," I started, talking to my team after they were all dressed and ready for the match, "the first game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Make me proud. Remember, this isn't just for the cup! This is for the entire wizarding world." I said, looking fierce, "If we let Slytherin win, we're letting Voldemort win." Everyone cringed at the name.

"Let's go!"

_

EDWARD POV

Alice and I followed the rest of the professors out to the quidditch field.

We did some research, and I think that we sort of know what the game is about.

There are seven players: three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker.

Bella was a seeker, probably the most important player. The seeker must be small and quick, and be able to see a tiny ball from the other side of the pitch.

Alice and I sat in the row right behind Snape and McGonagall. I wasn't able to really read Snape's mind, but I had a pretty good idea what he was thinking.

Just like McGonagall, he had his fists clenched on top of his knees, eager for the game to start. They must be die-hard quidditch fans.

McGonagall was thinking all about the game, _"Swan better win, or else! I can't stand Severus when he brags. Ugh!"_ In her mind, she had a flashback of shaking hands with Snape; he had an evil grin on his face _"Sorry to see you lose, Minerva."_ _He smirked_. She shuddered_. "But I must give the girl_ some _credit." _McGonagall continued to think_, "I mean, the only time she has ever lost games were due to injuries…"_

Injuries? This game was… dangerous?

How could Dumbledore allow this!?

I had half a mind to stomp up to her right now and…put her in detention!

Yes, that was perfect!

I would schedule some detentions during games.

I mean, what would go wrong?

Except…she might really hate me. I couldn't stand taking things away from Bella…things that she loved.

This is the only time where she could be…normal, you could say. By what I hear, she is in love with the sport. She is the captain of her team!

And she was allowed in her first year, which still amazed me. Knowing McGonagall, she would be the last person to break the rules. Whatever Bella did must have been impressive.

Everything that she does is impressive.

"Edward"

My head jerked up, I looked to see who had called my name.

It was Alice; I was so caught up in my thoughts about Bella…

"The game is starting, Edward." Alice said in a low voice, meant for only me to hear.

I nodded and looked around for the quidditch teams. They were probably still in their tents.

"Welcome everyone," Said a voice next to me, I turned to see, and it was the commentator: Harry Potter.

This should be good…

"Today, the gallant Gryffindors play against the sleazy Slytherins." He said into a magical microphone.

"Potter!" McGonagall yelled, "I'll give the job to Lovegood if you're going to be biased!" She warned.

"Okay, okay!" He said, and cleared his throat, "The teams are coming out on the pitch now. The captains shake hands."

I saw Bella on a fancy-looking broom, wearing a scarlet uniform, on the back of her cape reading in large gold letters SWAN. She reached her arm out to shake hands with the boy who must have been the captain of the Slytherin team. He had an evil smirk on his face, and he was buff-looking, but that didn't seem to scare Bella. He was wearing an emerald green uniform with large silver letters on the back of his cape reading FLINT. **(I'm not sure if he is not still at school at this point, nor do I care really. I still want him to be the captain) **

The Slytherins thought some very unkind things. Some _very_ unkind things.

Especially that…_vile_…Draco Malfoy.

_Ok, grab the quaffle, pass Weasley, and get a chance to knock Swan off her broom._ Flint was thinking.

The beaters, the ones with bats, were both thinking relative to each other. They were both remembering what their captain had told them earlier. An image of Flint shot into their mind, _"Remember, focus on Swan. Knock her off her broom. Knock her unconscious! I don't give a shit about penalties and fouls, as long as Swan gets knocked out…"_

I fought back a growl.

Next to me, Alice kept having different visions. The game kept changing. I would never know the outcome until it was too late.

On the field, Madam Hooch, the referee, was flying in between the two captains…who were glaring at each other now. What did I miss?

"I want a nice, clean game!" She said sternly.

She blew her whistle and simultaneously flew a big brown ball into the air. The quaffle, I guess.

And just like that, everyone was in game-mode. The players, the teachers, the students; they were all…in to it. It was unbelievable.

It was like the super bowl back in the U.S.

"Ginny Weasley passes the quaffle to Katie Bell. Oh! But, Marcus Flint catches it midway! Flint races off in the other direction. Gryffindor beater, Ritchie Coote, hits one of the bludgers right at Flint!" Harry was commentating dramatically, "Oh, but the Slytherin beater comes to the rescue! He hits it straight—oh no, Bella watch out!"

I instantly averted my eyes back to Bella.

Bella looked up at the sound of her name and quickly swerved to the left, just missing the metal ball by inches.

I sighed in relief.

I started to watch Bella more closely now.

She was mostly flying around in a slow pace, watching out for more bludgers and keeping an eye out for the Snitch.

"Gryffindor keeper, Ronald Weasley, saves the quaffle from Slytherin chaser, Marcus Flint." Harry was saying, "He passes the ball to little sister, Ginny Weasley" He blushed at her name, "who then flies to the other side of the pitch. Oh! That has to hurt! Slytherin beater just hit the bludger at Weasley. Good thing she has shoulder pads. That's a penalty shot for Gryffindor."

Oh my God. Was quidditch this…violent?

And Harry said that so…casually. Did he expect worse?

Is there going to _be_ worse?

I shuddered at that thought and went back to watching the game.

"Katie Bell takes the shot. And…she scores!" Harry spoke again, "That's Gryffindor 10-0. Slytherin keeper passes the quaffle to Slytherin chaser, Adrian Pucey. He speeds up on his Shooting Star to the other side of the pitch. Ha! Shooting Star, you call that a broom? That's nothing to compare with to Bella's Firebolt!" He was saying.

"Potter!" McGonagall warned.

"I'm sorry, Professor." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

Yes, I did, in fact, hear about that. Bella had the most prestigious broom in the school. The enviously fast: Firebolt broom. There was talk about it everywhere.

I chuckled.

"Adrian Pucey nears in, he shoots, and—oh! He scores..." Harry said a little sadly. Three-fourths of the audience booed.

"The score is 10-10." Harry continued, "Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley, blocks another feeble attempt to score by the Slytherins."

"Potter!"

"Sorry, professor. Oh no—was that the…the Golden Snitch has been spotted!" Harry screamed in delight.

I looked at the field, Bella and that stupid Malfoy were both racing, shoulder-to-shoulder, to catch up with the flying glint of gold.

But right then, the ball disappeared out into the clouds. Malfoy and Bella disappeared into the clouds too. I was still able to keep tabs on Malfoy—not that I wanted to—using my mind reading abilities.

I looked back at the field.

Harry was still commentating, "Katie Bell has the quaffle now. She's just dodged a bludger! Oh no, Slytherin beater slams the bludger! Very strong velocity, headed straight at Gryffindor Seeker, Isabella Swan!" He said even more dramatically.

Like the rest of the crowd, I was on the edge of my seat. Why wasn't I paying attention? Since when did Bella return from the clouds?

"Oh no!" Alice shrieked.

The bludger slammed right into Bella's left arm. My eyes popped out in fear. She had a pained expression on her face as she hugged her arm, struggling to stay on to her broom.

The crowd all gasped.

"No!" McGonagall, in front of me, shrieked.

"Wait a second," Harry said, confused, "what's that in Bella's right hand? Is that—the Golden Snitch!" He jumped from his seat, "Isabella Swan caught the Snitch! Once again, Gryffindor wins! GRYFFINDOR WON!" He yelled into the microphone.

The Gryffindor, and most of the other student (minus the Slytherins) all shrieked wildly, excited from the conquered game. Most of the others were just happy to see Slytherin defeated.

In the pitch, the Gryffindor players all slammed into Bella, hugging her and themselves from the victory.

I attempted to smile, but I was still shocked from Bella's injury.

Bella landed on the ground and she, too, attempted to cover up her pained expression with a smile.

_

BELLA POV

"Ok, that ought to work. You'll have to keep the cast on for a few weeks, though, just to be sure."

I was in the Hospital Wing now, sitting on a bed.

Madam Pomfery just finished putting my cast on. She healed the fracture with her wand first but then said that "it was a really hard hit" and "you'll have to wear the cast" and "you're lucky you didn't die" and also "I never approved of Quidditch".

I rolled my eyes as she said that.

I heard noises from outside of the Wing. I sat up on my bed, "Who's there?"

Madam Pomfery groaned, "Your friends…" She left to open the door.

The Quidditch team, Hermione, and Harry all came inside.

"That was awesome-"

"What a catch-"

"You should have been more careful-" (Hermione, obviously, said.)

"Wicked cool!"

"Ok, ok!" I managed to say between compliments.

Harry sighed and plopped on the bed next to mine, "What a game…"

"Hey!" Madam Pomfery yelled.

Harry quickly shot up from the bed, hiding his laughter.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, Harry…"

He just laughed. Then I laughed. Then everyone laughed.

"What do you guys say to Gryffindor victory party?" I said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, "Do you wanna sneak into Hogsmeade really quick and get some butterbeer and candy from Honeydukes?"

"Yeah!" Ron smiled, "Hey Bella, can we borrow your Cloak?"

"Sure." I smiled.

This would be great.

I needed an awesome weekend to compensate for the horrible week I was going to get with two Cullens as my teachers.

But…I wasn't sure if I was feeling resentment…or nervousness.

What was the difference, anyway?

Ok, so i had a lot of fun writing this chapter...hoped you liked it!

Still, does anyone have any good ideas to how Bella and Edward should get back together? I've gotten some really good ideas so far.

Tell me what you think! :)


	21. Trust is a Fickle Thing

**I am soo sorry i didnt update earlier...O.o**

**Its the end of the school year...and, well you know how it is...**

**Any way, i'd like to thank you for all your reviews: 300!!!**

**I squealed in delight.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight...**

Chapter 19

"Tell me something, Bella."

"What?" I asked

Harry and I were sitting out in front of the lake; it was late Sunday evening, right after dinner. Harry told me to meet him out here for something long forgotten that he wanted to discuss.

"What is it with Cullen that you hate so much?" He asked.

I sighed; I knew this would come back again. "Cullen…is not like you and me…he's …different." I said, unsure how to word it correctly.

He stared at me, eager to know what else.

I sighed again, "Edward is-" I started.

"What?" He interrupted.

I stared at him dumbfounded, "What?"

"You called him…Edward." He said.

Oh my God.

Oh no oh no oh no…

I felt myself get hot, "Uh…what?" I repeated, unsure of how I should respond to that.

"Bella, there's something you're not telling me. Why do you hate him? How do you know so much about him? And why did you call him by his first name? I mean…he's a professor. You never call McGonagall by her first name or Snape by his…" He ranted.

"Ok, ok!" I interrupted.

He took a deep breath, "Please, Bella, tell me what…"

"What, what?"

"What's going on!" he finished.

"I…" I started, but was interrupted.

"Bella, Bella!" A voice behind me yelled.

I turned around; it was Malfoy.

"What?" I frowned.

He put a fake-sympathetic expression on, "Does your arm hurt terribly, Bella?" He pouted.

Ugh I just wanna crush that little-

"But that's not what I'm here for." He continued, wiping the false sympathetic tone from his voice.

"I heard," He started, "that the Womping Willow is sick…and that they're going to cut it down…" He pouted again.

"What?" I stood up, "Who told you this?"

"Professor Snape." He bragged, "He tells me things…"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you playing tricks with me, Malfoy?"

"Hardly!" He frowned, "It's not playing tricks _with_ you if _you_ don't play along…" He sneered.

"That makes no sense." Harry said behind me.

"It makes perfect sense." Malfoy objected, "She asked me if I was playing tricks with her… and I'm not!" He started walking away.

"Wait!" I ran after him.

He turned around with a devious smile, "Yes?"

"Are you playing tricks_ on_ me?" I asked again.

"Would I do such a thing?" He said in mock-astonishment.

"Yes."

He raised his eyebrows, "You mustn't tell lies, Bella."

I raised my wand to his neck, fighting back a growl.

"Ok, ok!" He raised his arms in defeat, "But seriously, there is something you need to see by the Womping Willow."

I sighed and Harry and I both decided to follow him. We kept our wands out, just in case, and set off for the Womping Willow.

Oh my God…

Wow they are sooo cool.

"Hey, what do you guys think you're doing?" I screamed.

There was a group of about four or five third years by the looks of it. They didn't look at me; they probably didn't even hear me.

"They're racing to see who can get closest to the tree!" Malfoy complained.

"I'll go get Dumbledore." I sighed.

Harry and Malfoy both looked at me horror-struck.

"What?" I asked.

"You're…getting a teacher?" Harry asked, disbelieved.

"You're not going to act stupidly from your head?" Malfoy, too, sounded disbelieved.

"Hey!" I said hotly, "I don't act stupidly from my head…"

"Right," Malfoy scoffed, "and I'm not good looking."

"You're not…" I agreed.

He scowled at me, "Whatever."

"Aren't you a prefect?" I asked, "Shouldn't you handle this?"

"They wouldn't listen to me!" Malfoy complained.

"So…you came to Bella." Harry stated, like it was the next-to-stupidest thing he could have thought of.

"You guys are both mean." I accused, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Harry and Malfoy both asked.

"To Dumbledore…or McGonagall…whoever I see first." I answered.

"I still can't believe this…" Harry muttered, walking behind me.

"Wait," I said, turning around, "You guys stay here… just in case they run away."

Malfoy's eyes brightened up, "Yeah, what's the fun of ratting people out if they just run away?"

I rolled my eyes and ran off to the castle.

Once I reached Dumbledore's office, said the password, and climbed up the stairs…I knocked on the door.

There wasn't an answer, but the door creaked slightly.

I took a deep breath and opened the door just a little more. I frowned and walked in.

The pensieve was out. Why…?

I looked in the pensieve…What the…

It was showing a memory of _me_.

It was my memory of when I battled with the Basilisk. But…why did Dumbledore have it?

I had only ever given Dumbledore one memory of me…the memory of the graveyard. He wanted to see who all the Death Eaters were. So I lent him the memory.

I know for a fact that this particular memory was mine, though. There was no way it was Harry's or even Ron's…and even if it was, why would they give it to Dumbledore?

Unless…_I_ gave it to Dumbledore.

But, no way… I quickly shook that concept from my mind. He had never even asked for this memory!

But…I thought about it for a minute.

_Flashback_

"_Bella?" Dumbledore started._

_We were in his office. It was after Quidditch practice; I was here for another lesson._

"_Yes, Professor?" I responded._

"_I was wondering…if maybe…you could possibly lend me one of _your_ memories?" He asked._

"My_ memories?" I repeated._

"_Yes…" He said._

"_Uh…" I stuttered, "Sure…I guess. But…why exactly do you need it, sir?"_

"_Well, I was speculating on whether you would allow me to_ _relive that day of yours in the graveyard."_

_I shuddered._

_He continued, "I just would like to acknowledge all of the Death Eaters. I'm sure there were some that had not shown up at the Ministry incident…I would just like to see…" He pondered; his blue twinkling eyes were gazing into Fawkes'._

_I considered it. How bad would lending him a memory be?_

_So I agreed._

_End of Flashback_

He had only asked for one memory. One specific memory. Why did he have this one?

I remembered again; it had taken such a long time for him to take that one memory.

I remembered asking him _why_ it had taken such a long time.

He said it was because _he_ was doing it…and it took a while for him to find the right memory.

Could it have possibly been because he was taking more than one memory?

But…I trusted Dumbledore. I doubted that he would do such a thing.

And…why would he even want that memory? What significance did it hold?

And now I had forgotten why I was even here…

Oh yea…I sighed; I needed to tell Dumbledore about the trouble makers.

I walked over to the window behind the desk. You could see the top of the Womping Willow just barely from where I was standing. But you could also see the Quidditch Pitch from here. I absent-mindedly felt over my cast. It didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday.

I started thinking… Why would Dumbledore even want other memories? My memories… Did he have more than just a few? Did he have my entire life of memories? Is that even possible? Wouldn't they have to be things that I remembered? You know…it's a _memory_. Something that I _remember_.

But…there are a lot of things that I remember.

I sighed. How would I bring this up? Or…should I even bring this up? This made me feel so…confused!

"That was…interesting…" A voice behind me said.

I turned around abruptly.

"Oh no…" She said.

**Ok, so what did yout think?**

**Review!!**


	22. Friends? What Friends

**Ok, I am soooo sorry that i didn't update any sooner.**

**But really, my life is sooo busy!**

**OK, any way, i want to thank you all for the many reviews.**

**I don't know if i can explain how much they mean to me. :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Chapter 20

I stared at them.

They must have just come out of the pensieve.

Alice, Edward, and Dumbledore.

I felt my face get red.

"Um, hi, professor…" I stuttered, "Um, I just, uh, wanted to tell you about these third years outside…" I trailed on.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled at me.

"Um…what exactly is…uh I was just wondering why…" I said, unsure of how to ask.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well…" I started, "Remember that time when you said you wanted to borrow that memory of Voldemort in the graveyard?"

"Yes." He answered.

Edward and Alice stood behind him; Edward looked a little tensed and Alice was smiling at first but it turned grim as I said that.

"Well…" I said, ignoring their expressions, "Did you just take that _one_ or did you take…more than one?" I asked a little nervously.

Edward looked away and Alice bit her lip.

Dumbledore sighed, frowning, he turned around "Professors, would you so kindly go and check the problem down by the Womping Willow?"

"Yes…" Alice nodded, already halfway out the door.

"Of course…" Edward said a little more reluctantly.

Once they were clearly out of earshot—or so I thought—Dumbledore sat down at his desk.

He motioned his arm to the seat in front of him, "Sit down, Bella."

I sat down.

He took a deep breath and mindlessly petted Fawkes as his blue, twinkling eyes gazed out of the window.

I followed his gaze out to look at the sunset.

The orange glow of the sun's horizon covered the majestic mountains ahead. I wished I could escape. I didn't want the answer…I knew it was bad.

If only I could go to those mountains and lay there on the grass…I'd let the sun cover me, too, with its calm orange glow.

I'd go there alone.

Or…I wouldn't.

I groaned to myself for even allowing myself to think about this…

Sometimes, in the night, I thought about him. I didn't _want_ to. I just did.

He came up in my mind many nights.

What we had wasn't an act….no matter how many times I try to convince myself that it was.

I loved him.

And he loved me back.

Or so…I thought.

As much as I wanted to believe that he loved me back, that is.

I constantly thought of what could have been.

We could lay in our meadow…like we did…

I don't know…I just felt…special…when I was with him.

When I was with him, I wasn't the Girl Who Lived or the Chosen One.

I wasn't any names people would call me—good or bad—I was just Bella Swan.

"Bella?" Dumbledore said, sitting up.

I snapped out, "Oh, sorry Professor, what did you say?"

"Well…I didn't really say anything…yet." He sighed and looked out the window, "Bella…"

* * *

I stormed out of the office.

What was this? What kind of person steals your darkest thoughts and memories and shares them with other people?

Why was the world so unkind to me?

Why? Why, why, why, why?

I stalked down the dark hallway; it was probably eight or nine now.

"Bella?" A soft whisper came behind me.

My heart jumped and I quickly turned around.

"Oh God, Hermione, you scared me." I sighed, trying to ease my heavy breathing.

She bit her lip, "Sorry," she gave a weak chuckle.

I forced a smile, and then leaned next to the wall.

"So, what?" I asked.

She frowned, "Y-You want to talk _here_?"

"So… you _do_ want to talk." I stated.

She sighed and leaned on the wall next to me, "Yes."

"Well, shoot." I told her.

She took a deep breath, "Bella…Harry and I were…talking."

I raised my eyebrows, sensing a sarcastic comment, "Oh! You and Harry were _talking_!" I nodded, "Yes, yes, I see. Two friends talking behind another friend's back. Does Ron know about this?" I asked, in a voice that was like I was talking to a baby.

"Bella…_please_ be serious." She said, calm.

I snorted, "Whatever."

"We were talking about something that was bothering him." She started.

"And _I'm _bothering him?" I repeated.

"Bella, no! Please _listen_." She took a deep breath, "Anyway, what's _really_ bothering him is that…is that he thinks that you're not being completely honest with him."

I stared at her in awe.

"What?" She asked a little self-consciously.

"He…told you to tell me that? What is this, first year?" I yelled.

"Bella…please listen… He's been feeling like that for a long time now-"

"Oh!" I interrupted her, "So he's been talking to you behind my back _for a long time now_, has he?" I said, imitating her voice.

"Bella!" She hissed.

"Hermione!" I mocked.

"Bella, what is _wrong_ with you?" She yelled, "Ever since…I don't know for how long…you've been acting different! I don't—I don't know if it was from, like, two years ago since Cedric died, or last year since you failed some_ stupid_ mission, or since Sirius died, or the start of this year, or today!" She screamed.

"Hermione!" I hissed, warning her to quiet down.

She didn't lower her voice, "You've been acting like this really different person, Bella! I sometimes wonder if this is because of Malfoy or V-Voldm-mort-t," She stuttered, then took a deep breath, "Or because of…because of Professor Cullen." She whispered, serious now. All anger seemed to have vanished from her voice.

"Professor Cullen?" I asked, totally struck-out.

She nodded.

"Professor Cullen." I repeated, disbelieved.

I thought about it for a moment, and maybe it was true.

But…how could she ever come to that conclusion? Was it that obvious?

Or…has she been digging around?

"What…" I started, unsure of how I was going to ask this correctly, "What do you know?" I whispered.

She took a deep breath, "Bella, it hasn't been easy. These past couple of months…" She trailed on; she sighed, "I've been sort of observing you…Not on purpose! But…every time I think of this…I remember the evidence."

"Evidence?" I repeated.

She took a deep breath, "Well…I've done a little research, also."

"_Oh!"_ I nodded sarcastically, "Of course. What good is _evidence_ if there isn't _research _to match it up?" I said dryly.

"Look," She said, "This may disappoint you. This may even be wrong! But I really want you to listen. Please." She took a deep breath, "Ok."

"You seem to be taking a lot of deep breaths. Is it that bad?" I asked.

She ignored my comment/question, "You seem to hate Cullen, even though you don't know him."

I snorted.

She raised an eyebrow, but shook it and kept going, "You seem to have completely dropped the 'I failed a mission' depression that was going on for ever since you came back."

I raised my eyebrows.

She kept going, "There seem to be certain things that get you angry. Little things here and there…I suspect that all these things are connected."

"Connected?" I repeated.

"And then when Cullen's sister came…" She sighed.

"What about her?"

"You seem to hate her as much as her brother." She stated.

"Why do you think that? I'm not saying it's not true…but why do you think that? My class with her hasn't even started yet!" I said, hyperventilating a little. She seemed to be catching on.

But what was she catching up on?

I don't have a problem…

A little voice in my head negated that_, Yes I do._

What problem? Is it a problem that I hate Edward? I mean, I totally got over him.

_No I haven't. I still…love him._

Fine. I admitted it. But why does Hermione care?

_Because she's my friend._

But she hasn't been _acting_ like my friend. I mean seriously, research behind my back? She could have just asked me!

_But I wouldn't tell her the truth._

I sighed. Would this ever end?

**Ok, so tell me what you think?**

**I have to say that personally, i didn't really liek the beginning of hte chapter...I don't know why i just don't think it was well-written so i'm sorry bout that.**

**Hey does anyone here like Star Wars? Soon i will be updating some Star Wars stories so...tell me what you think?**


	23. Edward Eavesdrops!

**Ok: I am so **so** _so_ so SOOOOOOOO sorry i didn't update sooner than this.**

**Dang, the end of the school year is the WORST! You would think that teachers would go easy on you, huh? But they _dont_!**

**I was practically drowing in all of the projects and assignemts i had. And when school ended i was also very busy with other things like cleaning out my school stuff and vacations but now i'm all good.**

**I'm hoping that I will update alot sooner (in less than a week, hopefully). Also I am SO happy with all of the reviews i am getting.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

EDWARD POV

_A little earlier_

I hid behind the door to my classroom. Bella had just stormed out of Dumbledore's.

I knew she wouldn't take the news well…I knew it.

She probably hates me more now.

I kicked the wall. Why was I so stupid?

"Bella?" A soft whisper came from outside in the hallway.

I tensed up and listened quietly. Not making a sound. I was pretty good at that…vampire and all.

It was Hermione. Bella's school friend. She was smart and faithful to teachers and friends. She's pretty good at figuring right from wrong. She's not bad. I'm glad Bella has a friend like that. She needs one.

"Oh God, Hermione, you scared me." Bella said, her heart racing. I smiled. It was like music to my ears.

Wait. Not in the bad way. But it was nice.

I can't ignore the fact that Bella's blood still sings to me. But I try. Because now I have a reason to.

Everyone talks about Bella like she was destined for great things. That brought a smile to my face.

I always knew she was special.

But now…I hoped I could help her with that…

I mean, no way on earth was I about to let _Bella _face _Voldemort_ without me.

I think fate not only wanted us to be lovers…but to be partners too. I could help her save the world.

Besides…I wouldn't let her take all the fun.

I brought my attention to Bella and Hermione who were still outside.

"So, what?" Bella asked.

"Y-You want to talk _here_?" Hermione asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"So… you _do_ want to talk." Bella stated.

Hermione sighed and leaned on the wall next to Bella, "Yes."

"Well, shoot." Bella told her.

I could hear what Hermione was thinking, and I could see Bella's expression from Hermione's head. I'm not saying that what I'm doing is right…listening in on their conversation…but I sort of had to.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Bella…Harry and I were…talking."

Bella raised her brows and had that sarcastic look on her face, "Oh! You and Harry were _talking_!" she nodded, "Yes, yes, I see. Two friends talking behind another friend's back. Does Ron know about this?" She asked in a mock-like tone.

I could tell that this wasn't going to be good.

What Hermione had to say was…going to be hard for Bella.

It already was for _me_.

I mean, seeing Bella from Hermione's point of view sort of disturbed me. Bella was so grim and depressed most of the time. And before this year, it was probably worse.

I didn't like seeing her like this. I wanted to make her happy.

She's so pretty when she's happy.

"Bella…_please_ be serious." Hermione said, calm.

Bella snorted, "Whatever."

"We were talking about something that was bothering him." She started.

"And _I'm _bothering him?" Bella repeated, disbelieved.

"Bella, no! Please _listen_." She took a deep breath, "Anyway, what's _really_ bothering him is that…is that he thinks that you're not being completely honest with him."

"He…told you to tell me that? What is this, first year?" She yelled.

I smiled, in a regular school she would have said first _grade_. Everything is so different here…

"Bella…please listen… He's been feeling like that for a long time now-"

"Oh!" Bella interrupted her, "So he's been talking to you behind my back _for a long time now_, has he?" she said, imitating her voice.

"Bella!" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione!" Bella mocked.

"Bella, what is _wrong_ with you?" She yelled, "Ever since…I don't know for how long…you've been acting different! I don't—I don't know if it was from, like, two years ago since Cedric died, or last year since you failed some_ stupid_ mission, or since Sirius died, or the start of this year, or today!" She screamed.

"Hermione!" Bella said through her teeth, warning her to quiet down.

But she didn't lower her voice, "You've been acting like this really different person, Bella! I sometimes wonder if this is because of Malfoy or V-Voldem-mort-t," She stuttered.

Oh no.

I could hear it in her mind.

_Or because of Cullen…_

She was going to say it. She took a deep breath, "Or because of…because of Professor Cullen." She whispered, serious now. All anger seemed to have vanished from her voice.

There was silence outside.

I could hear both of their hearts racing, Bella's a little faster than Hermione's.

She was going to tell her what she knew…not that she knew a lot.

She didn't know the most important thing.

She doesn't know I love Bella.

So what if she figures out I'm a vampire? I don't care anymore…

Not that I did in the first place…

I mean, these are all wizards here.

But she'll think I'm a monster. She could get in the way of me getting to Bella.

But that didn't seem very likely. I don't think…

She does have a complex mind…

"Professor Cullen?" Bella asked at last.

Hermione nodded.

"Professor Cullen." Bella repeated, disbelieved. She was probably acting. I chuckled dryly to myself.

Acting.

Ever since she told me that her love was an act, I was thinking…

_Was_ she acting?

I mean, I wasn't sure.

I know I might have been able to figure out if she was lying when she told me this…I could have heard her heart thumping louder than normal.

But I was too focused on _her_.

But I remembered back to the memories Dumbledore showed Alice and me.

When Dumbledore had gone to visit Bella during Christmas break at her late godfather's house.

He told her she had to _befriend_ us. Not…love me.

There is no explanation to how confused I feel.

I focused back on what was happening out in the corridor.

I could see Bella's expression from Hermione's head. She seemed…confused.

She probably didn't know what lie to use next….I chuckled wryly again.

Or…maybe she will tell Hermione the truth…?

I mean, this _is_ her friend.

Or at least, I think she is her friend.

"What…" Bella started, probably unsure of what she would say, "What do you know?" she whispered finally.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Bella, it hasn't been easy. These past couple of months…" She trailed on; she sighed, "I've been sort of observing you…Not on purpose! But…every time I think of this…I remember the evidence."

"Evidence?" Bella asked.

"Well…I've done a little research, also."

"_Oh!"_ Bella nodded in fake-enthusiasm, "Of course. What good is _evidence_ if there isn't _research _to match it up?" she said sarcastically.

I braced myself for what I should have already been ready for.

"You seem to hate Cullen, even though you don't know him." Hermione stated.

Bella snorted.

She raised an eyebrow, _Am I right? _she thought, but shook it and kept going, "You seem to have completely dropped the 'I failed a mission' depression that was going on for ever since you came back. And there seem to be certain things that get you angry. Little things here and there…I suspect that all these things are connected."

"Connected?" Bella repeated.

"And then when Cullen's sister came…" Hermione sighed.

"What about her?" Bella asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"You seem to hate her as much as her brother." Hermione accused.

"Why do you think that? I'm not saying it's not true…but why do you think that? My class with her hasn't even started yet!" Bella said, hyperventilating a little bit.

How long was Bella going to keep this on? Would she tell her?

Bella sighed and looked down, "I guess I haven't been completely honest with you…" She started.

Hermione had a sudden rush of adrenaline. She was expecting this. She knew Bella wouldn't keep it in for long…or she hoped, at least.

"But before I tell you what I know… I want to know what you know." Bella said, laying down the law. That was pretty smart of her.

I chuckled, remembering our ride in my car that one time after our little dinner at Port Angeles…the day she found out.

**(If you read Midnight Sun, you might understand this a little more. But if you didn't read it, that's ok too.)**

She asked a lot of questions that night. But she never gave away too much of what she knew in these questions. Her questions were simple…they were simple to her…to any other human being. But if I answered them truthfully…they would give too much on my side.

But I didn't lie to her. I didn't like it.

Hermione sighed, "Fine. I suspect that…you've met Cullen before this school year…"

Bella raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah? How." She stated, pursing her lips.

"He is the one." Hermione said, whispering now. She had a somewhat eerie looking expression on her face…like she was telling a secret. I thought people only acted like this in the movies…her face went totally white and her heart was racing, "Bella, he's the one, he's the guy you met in Forks, he's…" she rushed out very quickly, but then stopped and took a deep breath, "He's a vampire. He's _the _vampire."

**So...what do you think?**

**Any ideas would be GREAT right about now cuz i'm getting major writer's blcok for this story! **

**How do you think Edward and Bella should make up?**

**Review with your ideas please and I promise to update sooner!**


	24. An Idea

**Alright, I know you guys are really mad at me for not updating often like I used to but I am getting some serious writer's block. I felt really bad about it so I tried to sit down at the computer and just think for a really long time about what I would write.**

**This chapter is really short and not that good and I am really sorry. So to make it up to you, I am going to upload TWO chapters today. You will probably like the second one more than this one. **

**Again, sorry.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Chapter 22

BELLA POV

"He's a vampire. He's _the _vampire."

I could have sworn my heart just stopped beating right then and there.

What was I supposed to do? Tell her the truth?

Or…lie?

I considered it for a moment; I would tell the truth…some of the truth.

I took a deep breath, "Sure, why not. You discovered that Lupin was a werewolf…and here you go, Cullen is a vampire." I said easily.

Hermione's eyes widened. "So…I'm right?"

"When haven't you been?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Hermione let out a nervous chuckle, "Professor Cullen is the…vampire…that you went to America for?" She whispered.

I exhaled loudly, "Hermione, please, I don't want to talk about this."

Hermione seemed to be thinking hard, "So then, that's why you hate him! But…that doesn't make sense…You said that he ran away from you once you told him you were a witch! Why would he come to teach _wizards and witches_?" She pondered.

I heard a crash in the room next to us. I ignored it. It was probably Peeves.

Oh no…Peeves.

He could listen in on this.

Or worse…

Edward could.

I gulped, "I-I d-don't know-w…" I stuttered, "But I have to go…it's late. We'll talk later, ok?" I said, and quickly ran off in the other direction.

"Bella!" Hermione whined behind me. I ignored her, though, and took a turn right at the Room of Requirement.

I needed to be alone.

EDWARD POV

Bella had fled the scene and Hermione stalked up back to her dormitory.

So that was the story, then?

That's what Bella told people?

Ugh, I'm so stupid! Why did I have to smash that chair? I could have listened in on the rest of the conversation.

I mean...I could always get it second-hand from Hermione's thoughts if she ever tries to remember it…?

I let out a deep breath; Bella's gotten herself tied up with a bunch of lies.

HERMIONE POV

Sigh. I know there are a lot of lies concerning Bella and this vampire. I am determined to figure this mystery out.

But…how?

Something at the floor catches my eye. I frowned.

Was that…Bella's invisibility cloak?

I pick it up, a smile slowly forming on my face.

Deep down I know this is wrong…but I need to know the truth.

I glance around the hallway before I put the cloak over my head. Then I set my course to the library.

EDWARD POV

Deciding I have nothing better to do, I follow Hermione down to the library.

Keeping a low profile, I sense her in the Restricted Section.

I go over there…but I don't see anyone.

I mean…I can _feel_ her there. But I can't see her.

In my mind, I take a look at the book she is reading.

It was about…vampire abilities.

She's probably wondering what kind of abilities I have.

Nodding to myself, I leave.

I know exactly how I will be teaching class tomorrow.

I want to help her…because I need her to help me too.

**What did you think? I would really appreciate some ideas!**


	25. Class Discussion

**Here it is...**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twiight.**

Chapter 23

EDWARD POV

It's that time of day again. Time for class with my advanced students.

I watch from my office as the students file into the classroom.

Hermione is one of the first students in. She goes to sit at her usual table that she and Bella share.

Later, I see Bella walk in. She doesn't sit by Hermione, though.

She goes over to sit by another student by the name of Neville Longbottom.

Hermione has a hurt look on her face, and sits down.

Soon, Malfoy walks in and sits at his table. He glances backward to smirk at Bella, but stops his tracks once he realizes she isn't there. He frowns and turns around to see her sitting with Neville.

He laughs out loud. "Got a new boyfriend, Swan? I must say…he's quite a few steps below Diggory. But if he makes you happy…" He smirked.

Bella glared at him, then turned to Neville, "Don't worry, Neville. You're worth ten of him."

Neville gets a little reassured and sits down.

I nod my head, amused by how easily Bella stands up for her friends. Her friends whom I know are NOT dating her. No matter what Malfoy says.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Please. If brains were money, then Longbottom would be poorer than Weasley over here." He jabbed his thumb toward Ron's direction.

Bella and Ron both open their mouths to say something, but I come out of my office before they can get it out.

"Alright, class, today we will be doing something different. We are going to be having…a class discussion. Now before anyone gets mad or confused, I just need to make this clear: it's part of the curriculum that we need to follow."

The entire classroom is kind of confused at the idea.

Malfoy looked more stumped then anyone. _This is ridiculous, _he thought.

"What exactly are we going to be _discussing?_"Pansy Parkinson asked.

"This class." I said indifferently, "What we've learned in here so far…What we've learned recently about a subject that could pertain to this class…" I said, trying not to glance at either Hermione or Bella.

But I could still sense both of them frowning.

Finally, Bella raised her hand.

I must say, I was quite shocked. But I called on her anyway.

"Um,_ Professor_, s it considered being a Dark Art if someone goes through other people's memories without their permission?"

Oh shit. This was not how I planned the class to go out. The other students started getting confused at the question and awaited my answer.

"You will have to be more specific." I answered finally.

Bella gets an incredulous look on her face, but then purses her lips. "I mean… if someone lends a trusted person some of their memories, but then accidently gives that person _all_ their memories, and that trusted person shows all of these memories to someone else. Wouldn't you agree that that would be a little…hm, I don't know…_sick?_"

Her statement caught me off guard. The other students now got really confused, but didn't say anything. They were waiting to see what happened.

I took in a deep breath, "Perhaps this person's intentions were for the best? Maybe he wanted to help this person…?"

"But what if that person doesn't need help?" Bella shot back. "Even if she…or he…did, what help could be brought by going through her…or his…memories?"

Now everyone was looking around to find someone who knew what she was talking about.

I frowned, "Maybe you're being a little naive." I said quietly, then immediately regretting it.

Bella shoots up from her seat, "ME? NAIVE? I'M NOT THE ONE GOING THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S _LIVES."_

"Bella!" Ron exclaimed, "What has gotten into you?"

Bella seemed very angry now. All of a sudden, she widened her eyes. She pointed to the window and gasped, "What _is_ that?"

Of course, the entire room quickly turns to look. And not being able to read her mind, I did too. We look and, obviously, nothing is there.

I turn to look back at Bella, but it's too late. She's already gone.

BELLA POV

I ran down the hallway all the way to McGonagall's office. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." Her voice sounds from the other side of the door.

I come on.

She looked at me strangely. "Swan, what are you doing out of class?"

"I came here to ask you a question." I told her.

She continued to frown at me, but gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

I sit down, "Professor, can I drop Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head, "Drop _Defense Against the Dark Arts?_"

I nodded.

"Swan…are you _serious_? Why would _you_, of all people, _drop_ that class? You're the only one in your class who has gotten an Outstanding. Not even _Granger_ pulled that off!"

I sighed, "It's kind of complicated."

She shook her head, "I don't understand. I thought you wanted to become an Auror?"

I shrugged, "Oh well." I said indifferently.

She seemed saddened. "Well…I can't give you a definite answer now. But I will get back to you on it, alright?"

I nodded and stood up.

"Wait," She said softly, "Why do you want to drop it?"

I turn around to face her, "Like I said before, it's kind of complicated."

She sighed, "Very well…if that's what you want. I will inquire about it for you. This hour is almost over. You should probably be getting to your next class."

"Thanks, Professor." I say, then turn back around to leave.

**Tell me what you think. Is the story getting a little boring? I would really, really appreciate some ideas.**


End file.
